And burn we will, until the day we die
by Ariani Lee
Summary: C'est l'histoire de l'amour improbable qui peut naître dans un corps fait uniquement de chiffons et de feuilles mortes. L'histoire du feu qui ne demande qu'à renaître au creux des vieux os d'un épouvantail déprimé.
1. Not another fairytale

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-Lecture** : Lyly u

**Disclaimer** : Pour une fois c'est important, car bon… Vous avez sans doute déjà compris qu'il s'agit ici de _L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack_. Et même si je vais prendre énormément de libertés par rapport à l'histoire et au personnage, je tiens quand même à préciser que je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus (évidemment) que tout appartient à Tim Burton et Danny Elfman (Dieu les bénisse !) et aux Studios Disney et Square Enix.

**Rating** : T. Pour des raisons évidentes, n'attendez pas un lemon dans cette histoire. Par contre, du sang, des boyaux, de la rate et du cerveau …~ Non, sérieusement. Prenez l'âge adéquat pour regarder le film et ajoutez deux ans parce que ma version est « Disney Free ».

**Note : **Quand ma bêta a lu le titre elle a dit « on sent bien qu'on va se marrer ! ». C'est si peu engageant ?

**Résumé** : C'est l'histoire de l'amour improbable qui peut naître dans un corps fait uniquement de chiffons et de feuilles mortes. L'histoire du feu qui ne demande qu'à renaître au creux des vieux os d'un épouvantail déprimé.

**And burn we will, until the day we die**

_« C'était il y a longtemps_

_Bien plus qu'il n'y paraît_

_Au cœur d'un univers dont les enfants rêvaient_

_Et un jour arriva cette étrange aventure_

_Dans le monde des fêtes présentes et futures_

_Vous êtes-vous demandé d'où provenaient les fêtes ?_

_Non ? Alors suivez-moi, voici l'entrée secrète… »_

_Not Another Fairytale_

Voudriez-vous entendre une étrange histoire ? Laissez-moi vous prévenir tout de suite, ce n'est pas un conte de fées. Et rien n'est inventé, non. J'ai fouillé bien des placards et déterré quelques cadavres, j'ai discuté avec ceux qui ont vécu tous les moments de ce récit, et ces recherches m'ont vu frayer avec des êtres à tout point de vue curieux, venus d'un monde ou de l'autre, et même avec quelques insectes qui traînaient – insectes que j'ai pris soin d'écraser après en avoir tiré ce qu'il y avait à en tirer. Avant de traiter le conteur de sadique tortionnaire de petits animaux, lisez l'histoire jusqu'à la fin, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Le récit prend place il y a quelques années déjà. Il m'a fallu bien du temps pour rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Bien entendu, tout le monde ici, à Halloween, connait l'histoire, mais bien davantage que mes concitoyens je sais tout, jusque dans les moindres détails, car j'ai recueilli mille et une confidences patiemment gagnées auprès de tous ceux qui s'y sont retrouvé mêlés sans exception. Ce fut un travail long et difficile, et bien souvent j'ai failli renoncer mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Tant et tant de témoignages, que je connais les moindres détails, les pensées les plus secrètes de chacun…

Approchez-vous, lecteurs, auditeurs, public, garçons et filles de tous âges. L'histoire est prête et n'attend plus que vous. Venez avec moi et laissez-moi vous faire les honneurs de notre belle ville de Halloween…


	2. THis is Halloween

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-Lecture** : Lyly u

**Rating** : T.

**Note : **Pour les chansons je peux citer l'original comme la VF, ça dépend de ce qui colle le mieux. Les parties en Anglais sont reprises et traduites en bas.

**Note bis : A l'intention de ceux qui suivent « A Cœur Fendre » - c'est-à-dire quasiment tous ceux qui liront ceci, je pense - un nouveau poll vous attend sur mon profil. Le chapitre 12 est actuellement en cours de mûrissement. Merci d'avance pour votre participation et bonne lecture.**

**RAR** :

**Anohito** : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

_This is Halloween_

Peut-être avant de vous conter cette histoire convient-il de vous familiariser un peu avec l'environnement. Vous risqueriez de vous saisir. Ah.

A Halloween, nous vivons par la peur et pour la peur. C'est une façon de vivre comme une autre, et parfois même meilleure qu'une autre. La ville de Thanksgiving, par exemple, qui se trouve à quelques portes d'ici, est peuplée de gens qui ne vivent que pour dire « merci ». Je n'ai rien contre le fait de dire merci bien sûr, mais ici, à Halloween, on est un peu plus délurés, un peu moins prévisibles. Et la plupart du temps, tout le monde s'y amuse beaucoup.

C'est ici que se rassemblent tout ce que nos mondes comptent de ce que les autres gens appellent « monstres », « marginaux » ou « créatures ». Ici se trouve la capitale des erreurs des la nature, et personne n'a de complexe ou de honte. C'est pourquoi moi et mes concitoyens aimons tant notre petite cité.

Halloween est faite de pierre, surtout. Des architectures gothiques ou biscornues, tout en arêtes et en pointes. Pour y trouver quelque chose qui aurait l'air normal, il faudrait la regarder dans un miroir déformant. Nous avons une mairie, une fontaine et une guillotine qui a d'ailleurs donné son nom à la Grand-Place du village. A la sortie de la ville se trouvent le Cimetière, puis la Colline aux Citrouilles et le Mont Spirale, et au-delà la forêt dans laquelle nous n'allons jamais.

Les nouveaux habitants viennent toujours de la forêt. Ils échouent ici quand ils ont été rejetés de partout ailleurs et nous les accueillons toujours à bras ouverts. Personne ne va dans les bois car tous ceux qui arrivent jusqu'à Halloween restent à Halloween. De mémoire de conteur, je n'ai jamais vu arriver de nouvel habitant et je suis moi-même là depuis bien trop longtemps pour me souvenir d'où je venais. Je pense qu'ici personne n'a envie de se rappeler comment c'était de l'autre côté des bois.

Nous vivons en autarcie. Oh, bien sûr, nos besoins sont très limités puisque pour la plupart, nous sommes morts ou tout simplement non-vivants. Ceux d'entre nous qui ont besoin de nourriture se satisfont de ce qu'ils trouvent – ils chassent la chauve-souris et le crapaud et bien sûr profitent des immenses champs de citrouilles qui entourent la muraille de la ville.

Bien évidemment, la date la plus importante de l'année, l'évènement le plus attendu, c'est Halloween. De grandes réjouissances sont organisées pendant une semaine, chaque année. Musique, chants, danses, jeux et concours et le point culminant des festivités, le Défilé de L'Epouvantail.

Notre histoire commence ce fameux jour de Halloween, lors du Défilé. Tout le monde y participe, évidemment. Des musiciens jouaient partout, comme chaque année, des funambules, c'est ainsi que se nomment ces créatures grises qui peuvent produire n'importe quel son selon le mouvement qu'ils exécutent. Les funambules n'obéissent qu'à une seule personne en ville, celui qui s'occupe toujours des chants et de la musique pour les Fêtes, Demyx.

Quand Demyx est arrivé, il n'y avait que deux funambules avec lui. Maintenant, ils sont partout. Même en dehors des la période de Halloween ils sont partout en ville à danser et à faire de la musique. Souvent, des habitants s'arrêtent pour chanter avec eux. Ainsi grâce à eux, d'une certaine manière, Halloween est toujours en fête.

Le jour du Défilé Demyx mène ses funambules d'une main de maître et la ville se joint à eux pour rendre hommage à notre chez-nous. Le jour où commence ce récit, il se tenait debout sur la margelle de la fontaine dont les jaillissements visqueux et vaguement luminescents jetaient des reflets verts sur ses vêtements et sa peau déchirés.

A Halloween personne ne parle jamais d'« avant » mais ça ne veut pas dire que personne n'y pense. En tant que conteur je m'intéresse à tout, et j'aime bien Demyx. Je crois qu'il venait de la ville de Carnaval. Il a toujours porté ce costume de Pierrot-la-Lune, à la soie de plus en plus grise et usée avec le temps, et son visage a toujours été blanc, même avant que l'atmosphère de la ville ne commence à faire se décomposer sa peau. Nous réagissons tous différemment à notre arrivée ici. Demyx pourrit sur pied. L'une de ses mains n'est plus que des os et son crâne et une bonne partie de sa mâchoire sont apparents. Mais il en faudrait bien plus que ça pour l'empêcher de jouer et de chanter. Ici, il vit en harmonie avec ses funambules qui deviennent de plus en plus nombreux.

Nous ne sommes pas tous des créatures connues. Certains d'entre nous sont des mystères même à leurs propres yeux mais je m'efforcerai tout au long de l'histoire de vous renseigner au mieux. Demyx et ses funambules sont des lorialets, ce qu'on appelle des enfants de la Lune. Je fais moi-même partie d'une petite communauté de vampires, nous comptons également un loup-garou, deux sorcières et bien d'autres créatures que vous découvrirez plus tard. Je digresse et il me faut reprendre le début du récit.

Debout sur le bord en pierre de la fontaine et baigné par une lueur verdâtre, Demyx jouait du sitar, pinçant les cordes du bout des os. Cet instrument ne produit pas directement de son, il s'en sert pour contrôler les funambules. Ceux-ci virevoltaient en tous sens en produisant la musique qu'il avait composée pendant que tous chantaient et dansaient. Des citrouilles évidées éclairaient les rues, les grimaces taillées dedans semblant hurler au cœur de la nuit.

Les enfants comparaient leurs butins de trick-or-treating. Ici, l'important, c'est la farce qu'ils ont préparée, et ils sont récompensés en fonction de leur malice et de leur ingéniosité. Ceux qui ont récolté le plus de friandises, sont ceux qui ont été les meilleurs farceurs, ça fait partie des traditions. Ici à Halloween, faire peur est notre vocation, notre raison d'être, mais nous ne sommes pas méchants.

Présents ce soir-là dans les chœurs, il y avait plusieurs de ces créatures non-répertoriées que nous nommons « choses ». Les choses se cachent dans les placards, sous les lits et les escaliers des autres mondes de peur d'être découvertes et chassées, comme c'est bien souvent le cas. Il y avait la chose au crâne couvert d'araignées dont les doigts sont des couleuvres, la chose aux très longues dents avec des yeux rouges et si brillants qu'ils se distinguent même dans le noir. Complétant ce chœur se trouvait le clown, une chose spéciale qui ne se déplace qu'assise sur son monocyle et qui est capable d'enlever et de remettre son visage comme un masque pour montrer l'intérieur creux de sa tête, et le trio de choses chantait :

- _In this town we call home, everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song_ ~

Le chœur des vampires dont je faisais partie avait un très bon couplet : _« I am the who when you call "Who's there ?" __I am the wind blowing through your hair…_ » Une des meilleures trouvailles de Demyx, à mon sens, cette ligne. Les sorcières faisaient quelques acrobaties aériennes sur leurs balais

Et Lexaeus, l'arbre aux pendus qui est un ami à moi, baladait ses deux squelettes qui chantaient ma foi fort juste, surtout quand on sait qu'ils n'ont pas de cordes vocales.

Lexaeus ne parle pour ainsi dire jamais. Ce sont toujours ses pendus, Xaldin et Xion, qui prennent la parole. Ils sont accrochés à ses branches depuis si longtemps qu'ils doivent savoir lire dans ses pensées, je suppose. Alors il est bien rare d'entendre un son sortir de sa vieille écorce.

Il y a deux protagonistes principaux dans cette histoire, les deux personnages les plus importants. L'un d'entre eux se trouvait derrière Lex alors que le défilé approchait de son apothéose, le clou du spectacle.

Roxas était l'un des rares habitants de Halloween à y être « né », si je puis dire. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir parler de naissance, en réalité, car Roxas est un homonculus, un être vivant artificiel. Il avait été créé un peu plus d'un an plus tôt par le savant qui occupait la tour laboratoire juste à côté de la Place de la Guillotine, le docteur Vexenstein.

Roxas était une poupée, en réalité. Son corps était fait de toile fine cousue pleine d'un rembourrage de feuilles mortes et ses yeux, deux orbes de porcelaines sur lesquelles avaient été peints des iris bleu saphir. Ses cheveux étaient des fils dorés et, cousus à même son corps comme une seconde peau, mille morceaux de tissus de tailles, de formes et de couleurs différentes l'habillaient de ce qui rassemblait assez à un magnifique costume bariolé d'Arlequin. Il se l'était cousu lui-même au fil du temps, avec des chutes de tissus trouvées à droite et à gauche.

A l'origine, le docteur l'avait créé uniquement dans le but d'avoir quelqu'un qui pousserait son fauteuil roulant. Il ne s'était pas donné la peine de l'habiller.

Dans les tout premiers temps de son existence, Roxas avait rempli son rôle sans que le docteur ne trouve rien à y redire. Il ne parlait pas, regardait tout d'un œil vide, se contentait de faire ce que son créateur lui disait : pousser son fauteuil, monter ou descendre des escaliers, aller chercher quelque chose ici ou là. Roxas bougeait mais ne vivait pas. Pas vraiment.

C'était là ce qu'avait souhaité le docteur Vexenstein en le créant. Le docteur est un génie, en toute honnêteté, mais pas un personnage très agréable à côtoyer. Et bien qu'il ait créé un homonculus dans le but d'avoir en permanence une paire de mains disponibles pour le pousser, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ un infirme. Il avait un jour décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de marcher pour être génial, et il avait arrêté d'utiliser ses jambes. Assis en permanence dans un fauteuil roulant, elles s'étaient affaiblies jusqu'à devenir inutilisables. Si on ajoute à cet aspect déjà peu engageant du personnage le fait qu'en tirant sur ses longs cheveux d'un blond filasse il pouvait à volonté soulever la partie supérieur de sa boîte crânienne, et le fait qu'il le faisait souvent pour se gratter le bulbe rachidien, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi personne n'a envie de pousser son fauteuil. Même pour Halloween le docteur Vexenstein est un grand malade mental. Et je sais de source sûre que pour arriver à s'ouvrir le crâne, il s'est trépané lui-même…

Le docteur avait donc créé Roxas, une poupée animée mais sans vie qui devait se taire et pousser, se taire et pousser, pousser et se taire et encore pousser. Et Roxas s'est animé, Roxas s'était tu, et Roxas avait poussé. Un moment. Jusqu'à un an plus tôt jour pour jour, à peu près à la même heure. Il s'était tenu debout derrière le fauteuil, voyant plus qu'il ne regardait le défilé, l'œil vide.

La vie était venue en lui ce soir-là. Elle s'y était allumée, aussi sûrement que la flamme qui avait tout à coup illuminé son regard de porcelaine, quand les flammes du spectacle avaient révélé celui qui, chaque année depuis si longtemps que j'ignore même quand cela à commencé, fait la fierté et la gloire de notre cité. L'orgueil de Halloween, celui qui est l'incarnation même de ce que nous sommes et que nous appelons le Roi des Citrouilles : Axel, l'Epouvantail. C'est toujours lui qui conclut le spectacle : une entrée fracassante, il danse, crache du feu et fait quelques acrobaties. C'était l'année précédente, alors qu'il voyait Axel Flurrington danser au milieu des flammes sur la place de la Guillotine, que pour la première fois les yeux de Roxas avaient commencé à _regarder_. Et à partir de ce moment-là il avait commencé à s'éveiller.

Une semaine plus tard il parlait. Le docteur avait d'abord été ravi : son invention dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il s'était longuement félicité d'assister aux progrès de sa « poupée ».

Deux semaines plus tard, Roxas prenait du fil et une aiguille. Il avait rapidement appris à coudre, même s'il est difficile de dire s'il avait appris ou s'il avait su aussitôt. C'eût été comme une seconde nature chez lui mais après tout, son corps entier était un assemblage de coutures. Il avait commencé à collecter les morceaux de tissu abandonnés qui constitueraient plus tard son habit. Le docteur avait froncé un sourcil circonspect en le voyant se soucier de pudeur et ce pour deux raisons : la première était que la pudeur était une des manifestations _d'humanité_ les plus flagrantes qu'il aurait pu imaginer et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Roxas en faisait montre la deuxième était plus terre à terre : il n'y avait pas de pudeur à avoir puisqu'il n'avait rien à cacher ! Le corps artificiel de sa poupée, le docteur ne s'était pas donné la peine de s'y investir plus de temps et de travail qu'il ne le fallait pour qu'elle ait les deux bras, les deux jambes et la tête qu'il fallait pour pousser sa chaise. Roxas s'était donc cousu tout ça pour cacher un corps de toile rembourrée aussi asexué que celui d'un ange. Il est probablement ce qui se rapproche la plus d'un ange, ici, à Halloween, d'ailleurs…

Jusque là le docteur n'avait rien eu à redire aux agissements de sa création. Puis Roxas s'était enfui pour la première fois. Puis il s'était enfui une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, puis comme son créateur ne le laissait plus sans surveillance, il avait commencé à élaborer mille stratagèmes pour se soustraire à son attention. Roxas s'était éveillé, il avait pris vie : il avait parlé, s'était mis à réfléchir, à se soucier de son image et de son entourage et puis il avait attrapé la bougeotte. Il était devenu comme possédé par la curiosité, incapable de rester tranquille.

C'était devenu moins drôle pour le docteur à partir de ce moment-là, car il avait créé Roxas pour qu'il pousse son fauteuil, et depuis un an, il passait une bonne partie de son temps à rouler à travers tout Halloween pour retrouver sa poupée vagabonde. Ironie.

Pour l'heure, l'homonculus se tenait derrière Lexaeus, côté Xion. Lui et la pendue étaient amis – aussi proches que faire se pouvait en tout cas. Roxas ne se confiait pas trop à elle car il ne pouvait le faire sans être entendu par l'arbre et par Xaldin, et bien que ces deux là fussent sans doute les deux langues de bois les mieux clouées de la ville, il n'aimait guère avoir du public quand il parlait.

Appuyé des deux mains sur l'écorce de l'arbre aux pendus, Roxas regardait la procession. Elle était presque finie, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'excitation. Il avait absolument voulu revoir ce spectacle qui lui avait donné vie plus sûrement encore que la science et les mains de son créateur, et c'était la raison de sa présence dans le foule ce soir-là.

Une tempête de hurlements se déclencha lorsque le char arriva, au point de presque couvrir les chants. Une grande structure métallique en forme de toile d'araignée y était fixée et accroché la se trouvait Axel. Roxas serra les poings en admirant l'apparition qui saluait la foule. Sa gorge était trop serrée d'émotion pour qu'il puisse joindre sa voix aux chants qui continuaient :

_Skeleton Ax might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy ~_

Sa très longue maigreur cintrée dans un costume noir à fines rayures blanches, une chauve-souris en guise de nœud papillon, et une très grosse tête blanche parfaitement ronde, avec des orbites creuses noires comme des puits de mine hantés et une bouche fendue jusqu'à des oreilles inexistantes, Axel grimpa en haut de la toile d'araignée et s'y percha. Il salua son public et puis il dévala du haut du char jusqu'au sol en faisant la roue, ses longs membres squelettiques aussi droits et raides que des os. Des flammes jaillissaient de ses mains, formant ainsi avec son corps une roue de feu qui fit le tour de la place de la Guillotine avant de s'arrêter la tête en bas. Le feu s'éteignit et il se remit sur ses deux pieds d'un bond avant de commencer à danser.

Si Roxas avait eu des ongles, ils se seraient enfoncés jusqu'au sang dans sa peau. Et le cœur mécanique dont il avait été doté battait la chamade. Il lui semblait presque ressentir de l'angoisse, mais il s'efforça de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas laisser une prémonition venir lui gâcher ce moment… Il se focalisa entièrement sur Axel et sur l'excitation trépidante qu'il ressentait.

L'épouvantail tournait et voltait, faisait des pirouettes et exécutait des pas de danse vertigineux. Roxas pressa ses deux mains sur son cœur affolé lorsqu'au moment du final, Axel regrimpa sur la toile d'araignée en fer et que, s'y agrippant des deux mains, il se fracassa la tête dessus.

Le rond masque blanc éclata, révélant son véritable visage. Pâleur mortelle, cicatrices lui faisant un sourire d'ange, yeux d'un vert venimeux cernés de noir, marques violacées en forme de triangles sur les joues et longs cheveux rouge sang, tel était le Roi des Citrouilles, que nous surnommons également la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes.

L'homonculus crut défaillir lorsqu'il le vit arquer le dos et, jetant la tête en arrière, vomir un torrent de flammes qui monta haut dans le ciel nocturne, puis ce fut fini.

La foule éclata en hurlements enthousiastes et Axel se redressa et salua ses admirateurs avec emphase avant de descendre du char autour duquel la on se pressait maintenant. Le spectacle était fini et en un clin d'œil la Place de la Guillotine fut noire de monde. Même Lexaeus s'éloigna, le privant de l'abri qu'il lui avait fourni jusque là, mais Roxas était trop secoué pour en avoir cure. De là où il était, les mains jointes et serrées, il observait Axel recevoir les félicitations et les compliments de ses innombrables admirateurs, cherchant en lui le courage de s'approcher. Il avait déjà parlé avec Axel plusieurs fois, et il aimait même à se laisser croire qu'il l'aimait plutôt bien, mais il était toujours mort de trouille à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui adresser la parole.

Au bout d'un instant, il se sentit assez brave pour aller se mêler à la foule et essayer de glaner un regard du Roi de la soirée, mais au moment où il faisait un pas en avant, une poigne de fer se referma sur son poignet. Il sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir, planté derrière lui dans son sempiternel fauteuil roulant, le docteur Vexenstein. Roxas étouffa un juron.

- Les effets de la décoction que tu m'as fait avaler se sont dissipés, Roxas. C'est la dernière fois que j'avale quelque chose qui a été préparé par toi sans te le faire goûter avant.

Roxas tira sur sa main pour essayer de se dégager, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire avancer un peu le fauteuil de son maître.

- Lâchez-moi ! Protesta-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt à expérimenter des sensations et des émotions aussi fortes, répliqua le docteur en ignorant sa demande.

- Bien sûr que si ! Se défendit Roxas, en sachant très bien que cela ne mènerait nulle part. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation dix fois et toujours pour le même résultat : le docteur faisait la sourde oreille et le ramenait au bercail.

D'une main, le savant fou actionna son fauteuil pour le faire rouler et de l'autre, il tenta de le tirer derrière lui.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, maintenant !

- Certainement pas !

Roxas se mordit l'épaule, coupant le fil qui rattachait son bras à son buste. Toute la couture se défit et**,** emporté par son élan, le fauteuil du docteur fit une embardée et se renversa par terre. Roxas tourna les talons et décampa en direction du Cimetière sans un seul regard en arrière. Il entendit donc son créateur lui hurler de revenir tout de suite et le traiter de petit crétin ingrat, mais il ne le vit pas brandir dans sa direction le bras qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, et le bras en question assener un solide coup de poing sur son crâne chevelu.

Personne n'avait vraiment prêté attention à cette scène, toute l'attention était restée concentrée sur Axel jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'en aille. A ce moment-là, enfin, deux funambules redressèrent le fauteuil du vieil homme qui s'en retourna en maugréant dans sa tour. Roxas finirait bien par rentrer. Il rentrait toujours – au fond, il n'avait pas d'autre endroit ou aller – et de toute façon, il avait perdu un bras, il faudrait bien qu'il vienne le récupérer…

Ainsi peu à peu quelques personnes quittaient la Place de la Guillotine, où la grande majorité des habitants se tenaient encore longtemps plus tard et entonnèrent notre « hymne national », le Chant des Citrouilles.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the __neighbor's gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween… _

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbo__r's gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween… _

**Traduction en Français:**

"_This is Halloween_" Voici Halloween

"_In this town we call home, everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song_ " Dans cette ville qui est notre maison, tout le monde joint sa voix au Chant des Citrouilles

"_I am the "who" chen you call "Who's there ?" I am the wind blowing through your hair… » _Je suis « qui » quand tu cries « qui est là ? », je suis le vent, soufflant dans tes cheveux

_Skeleton__ Ax might catch you in the back / _Ax le squelette peut vous sauter dessus par derrière_  
And scream like a banshee / _Enhurlant comme une banshee_  
Make you jump out of your skin / _A vous faire bondir hors de votre peau_  
This is Halloween, everybody scream / _Voici Halloween, tout le monde crie_  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy ~ / _Veuillez faire place pour un gars vraiment special

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween__ / _Voici Halloween, Voici Halloween_  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night / _Les citrouilles hurlent au coeur de la nuit_  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene / _Voici Halloween, tout le monde fait la grimace_  
Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright / __Trick or treat_ jusqu'à ce que les voisins meurent de peur_  
It's our town, everybody scream / _C'est notre ville, tout le monde crie_  
In this town of Halloween… ~ / _Dans cette ville de Halloween ~


	3. Melancholy

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-Lecture** : Lyly u

**Rating** : T.

**Note : Merci pour toutes vos reviews enthousiastes. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel feedback ! **

**And burn we will, until the day we die**

_Melancholy_

Axel se sentait acculé. Chaque année il se sentait acculé, après le défilé, mais là, il avait vraiment l'impression de manquer d'air – et Dieu sait à quel point c'était _ridicule_, pour l'amour du Diable, puisqu'Axel était un épouvantail et que par définition, il était mort. Il n'avait même plus de poumons !

- Ah, Axel, tu as encore mis le feu, cette année ! Gloussa le maire en lui tapotant l'épaule - ce que pour faire il devait presque lever la main au-dessus de sa propre tête car Axel était très grand.

- Merci, Marly, répondit le Roi des Citrouilles en souriant bravement.

Notre maire, Marluxia, avait « l'air» relativement normal, bien qu'il n'en fût rien. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, mince, qui portait un pantalon rayé et un veston au dessus d'une chemise blanche ainsi que des souliers vernis. Une araignée vivante – qui avait un peu trop tendance à aller se balader un peu partout à son goût – se tenait sur son col, la où se fermait le dernier bouton. Il avait les cheveux d'un rose passé et posé sur sa tête un très long et très fin chapeau haut-de-forme, et sa peau était blanche et ressemblait à du cuir. Hormis ça, il ne semblait pas y avoir quoi que ce soit de bizarre chez lui. Hormis sa passion pour les fleurs séchées et sa collections de faucilles et de serpes, mais disons que pour Halloween, c'était encore très modéré comme hobby.

De l'autre côté, une sorcière blonde se pendait au bras d'Axel, en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie.

- C'était parfait, Ax ! Oh bien sûr, c'est _toujours_ parfait ! Il te suffit d'apparaître pour terroriser qui tu veux, mais quand même ! C'était horrifique ! Stupéfiant ! A en hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque !

Et elle continua comme ça un moment, sans le lâcher, sans prêter une seule seconde à sa réaction car si elle s'était donné la peine de vraiment le regarder, elle aurait vu dans son regard qu'il était las et fatigué.

Mais il ne faisait rien, rien d'autre que de dire merci, merci à tous, merci à tous vous êtes bien aimables, et de reculer peu à peu vers la porte du cimetière, mais Larxène était toujours pendue à son bras à l'idolâtrer à l'infini et la foule ne cessait de se masser autour de lui, au point que même le maire fut écarté. La petite sœur de Larxène, une petite sorcière au teint blafard nommée Naminé, était accrochée des deux bras et des deux jambes au mollet d'Axel, ce qui rendait sa fuite encore plus malaisée. Heureusement, une diversion fort bienvenue vint le libérer. Marluxia avait grimpé sur son estrade et fait une annonce :

- Approchez, approchez, chers concitoyens, nous allons maintenant procéder à la distribution des prix !

La distribution des prix fait partie des traditions de Halloween. Une année, moi et mes compagnons en avons même gagné un pour avoir ingurgité plus de vingt-cinq litres de sang chacun dans la soirée. En fait, c'était inexact, cent litres avaient bien été bus, c'est vrai, mais pas uniformément répartis entre nous… Luxord et Xigbar avaient bu plus des deux tiers, et la majeure partie du reste, c'était Xemnas qui l'avait avalée. C'était beau à voir. Xigbar et Luxord ivre morts ça s'était déjà vu, mais Xemnas… ça valait le détour. Peut-être que je vous raconterai, un jour…

En un instant, la place était nette autour de lui et Axel en profita pour filer en douce. Il remonta jusqu'à la sortie de la ville qui donnait sur le cimetière de la Colline aux Citrouilles. Il passa sous le portail sur lequel était perché Demyx. Sa face rêveuse tournée vers la lune, il pinçait distraitement les cordes de son Sitar et quelques funambules dansaient doucement, créant une musique douce et mélancolique.

Le lorialet s'arracha à sa contemplation pensive pour accorder un regard à l'épouvantail qui passait. Balançant dans le vide ses jambes enveloppées de soie usée, il s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce, comme elle l'était toujours.

- Bien joué, vieux sac d'os…

Axel leva les yeux vers lui et ils échangèrent un bref regard, puis le Roi des Citrouilles lui accorda un sourire triste.

- Oui, je suppose. Tout comme l'année dernière… Et l'année d'avant… et l'année encore avant…

Demyx ne se retourna pas pour le regarder s'éloigner. Il releva la tête et laissa ses yeux se perdre à nouveau dans la contemplation de l'astre nocturne. Contrairement à Axel, le spleen lui était une émotion familière, presqu'une seconde nature. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas, pas plus pour les autres que pour lui.

Axel traversa lentement le cimetière. Il s'arrêta brièvement à côté d'une petite tombe pour tapoter la pierre. Un fantôme translucide en sortit. C'était le spectre d'une petite créature assez semblable à un ours en peluche aux oreilles pointues, avec de petites ailes de chauve-souris battant dans son dos. Il avait aussi une longue antenne au bout de laquelle pendait une boule en forme de citrouille brillant d'une lueur orangée.

- Viens, Mog…

Il emmena le petit spectre avec lui dans une promenade entre les tombes. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur l'un des sépulcres, étendant ses longues jambes maigres sur la dalle grise et froide, adossé à la large pierre taillée pour figurer un fantôme traditionnel. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme d'une pierre, si toutefois la pierre en avait une et se laissa aller contre le dossier improvisé.

Le fantôme nommé Mog lui tournicota autour, curieux et inquiet de voir son maître si triste. Axel le regarda d'un air las.

- Oh, Mog… C'est de notoriété publique que je suis le meilleur dans ce que je fais… Mes dons d'épouvantail sont sans égal, tu sais ? Tout le monde m'admire pour ça. Je claque des doigts et tout se détraque, comme ils disent, je suis capable de terroriser n'importe qui sans le moindre effort, même les hommes les plus courageux qui soient... Chaque année c'est la pagaille, la même. C'est pour ça que je suis le Roi des Citrouilles… C'est parce que personne n'est plus effrayant que moi.

Mog pencha sa tête fantomatique, le pompon-citrouille oscillant doucement au bout de son antenne.

- Tout le monde m'adore et me trouve génial, mais je me sens si seul, Mog… J'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprend et je me sens tellement vieux, et fourbu… Je m'ennuie à mourir, je ne ressens plus rien pour rien. Je suis tellement _vide_ !

Il frappa du poing sa poitrine creuse. Bien sûr, il était vide, ironie. Il le savait. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse et les enlaça avant d'appuyer son front sur ses genoux.

- Vide et fatigué jusqu'au fond de mes vieux os… J'ai beau être mort depuis des siècles, j'avais encore l'impression d'être vivant. Mais maintenant je me _sens_ mort… C'est de pire en pire chaque année. Ils s'amusent et se font peur et moi…

Axel se tut.

- Puuuuuuuu, fit Mog, car c'était un des seuls sons qu'il savait produire, et la lumière de son pompon-citrouille s'éteignit presque. C'était là sa façon d'exprimer sa tristesse pour le pauvre épouvantail.

Axel aurait pleuré si son corps creux lui avait permis de verser des larmes. Mais même quand il brûlait sa peau pour remettre de la couleur sur ses marques (chaque année, au fer rouge, juste avant Halloween. Elles palissaient rapidement jusqu'à devenir simplement mauves) il ne versait pas une larme de douleur. Il ne la sentait pas, de toute façon…

Celui que les habitants éperdus d'adoration appelaient la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes resta recroquevillé un long moment sur la tombe en essayant de trouver autre chose que de la nostalgie dans ce gouffre qui occupait la place où s'était naguère trouvé son cœur. Finalement, de guerre lasse, il déplia lentement ses longs membres décharnés et se remit debout.

- Allez, Viens, Mog, on va aller faire un tour…

Il monta en haut du Mont Spirale et continua d'avancer tandis que ce dernier se déroulait lentement sous ses pas. Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, puis sans hésitation, il s'engagea dans les sous-bois en chantant doucement, sa voix languissante dans la nuit :

_But who here would ever understand_

_That the Pumkin King with the skeleton grin_

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_

_He'd give it all up if he only could…_

_Oh there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls up for something unknown_

_The fame and praise come year after year_

_Does nothing for these empty tears…__  
_

Tapi derrière la pierre tombale en forme de fantôme contre laquelle Axel s'était assis, Roxas l'observa s'en aller, son cœur artificiel battant la chamade, la main crispée sur quelques brins de Nocturnaline. Il était venu là pour en cueillir car il avait mis tout ce qu'il lui restait dans le thé du docteur ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas voulu espionner mais quand la voix d'Axel s'était fait entendre, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, juste de l'autre côté de la tombe derrière laquelle poussait la plante et où il s'était agenouillé pour en récolter, il était resté pétrifié – Axel avait toujours cet effet-là sur lui – puis il s'était détendu mais n'avait pas signalé sa présence, car Axel était en train de se confier à Mog, et Roxas savait que l'épouvantail était très fier, et ne supporterait pas sans mal d'avoir été découvert dans une telle position de faiblesse.

L'homonculus avait donc écouté un peu malgré lui, et ce qui avait entendu lui avait serré le cœur. Pauvre Axel… Comme il le comprenait ! Et comme les inflexions douloureuses de sa voix lui faisaient mal à l'intérieur ! Roxas savait comment c'était d'occuper un corps qui bouge et qui marche mais d'être vide à l'intérieur, de ne rien ressentir. Il avait éprouvé ça, lui aussi, et c'était grâce à Axel qu'il était devenu vraiment vivant…

La poupée se laissa retomber sur le sol derrière la tombe. Axel avait disparu dans la forêt, et il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter. Après tout, personne n'y allait jamais… mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas partir à sa suite. Pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, et l'aider…

Soupirant, Roxas cueillit encore de la Nocturnaline qu'il rassembla de son unique main valide – puisque l'autre était restée Place de la Guillotine. Puis il se leva et quitta la Colline aux Citrouilles. Demyx se trouvait toujours là, perché sur le porche. La nuit était complètement tombée et seuls les noctambules se trouvaient encore dans les rues. Bien sûr, à Halloween les créatures de la nuit sont bien nombreuses, mais deux tiers de la population était rentrée se coucher, repue de spectacle et de frissons. Les enfants rêvaient déjà du prochain Halloween.

Les lorialets sont des créatures nocturnes. Pas dans le même sens que nous autres vampires, car ils peuvent marcher au soleil, mais ils préfèrent la nuit. Ils adorent la lune, ils l'aiment au point qu'ils ont le mal du pays d'être loin d'elle. Moi qui connais bien Demyx, je sais que c'est pour ça qu'il a tout le temps le nez dans les étoiles, et qu'il ne dort pas la nuit. Il était donc là quand Roxas passa en dessous de lui, sur le chemin pavé. Les funambules dansaient encore lentement, produisant la même musique douce et nostalgique.

- Tu retournes d'où tu viens, constata-t-il tristement.

Roxas s'arrêta le temps de lui répondre.

- Il faut bien…

Et comme pour donner plus de poids à ses mots, il porta la main à son épaule, où l'absence de son bras laissait un trou dont dépassaient quelques feuilles mortes. Il les repoussa à l'intérieur avec un sourire aigre-doux.

- Bonne nuit, Pierrot-la-Lune, souhaita Roxas.

- Bonne nuit, Arlequin, souhaita Demyx.

Et l'homonculus reprit sa route vers le laboratoire. _Arlequin_ était le surnom que Demyx lui avait donné, en hommage au patchwork bariolé qui lui tenait lieu d'habits. A Halloween tout le monde avait des surnoms, c'était presqu'inévitable. Demyx en avait quelques-uns lui-même : Pierrot-la-Lune, comme l'avait appelé Roxas, ou Pierrot tout court. Les plus poétiques l'appelaient la _mélopée nocturne_. D'autres encore, quand ils parlaient de lui, le mentionnaient simplement comme _l'amoureux de la lune_.

Roxas, de son côté, s'était vu lui-même attribuer plus de sobriquets qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Arlequin, qu'il aimait bien, _clé du destin_, qu'il aimait moins, car cela faisait référence à son don de double-vue, qu'il considérait pour sa part davantage comme une malédiction. D'aucuns le nommaient parfois _augure_ ou _mauvais augure_, mais tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup. Parce que tout le monde se trompait sur son compte.

Les prémonitions lui étaient venues avec la vie. Peu après son éveil, il avait commencé à faire des rêves prémonitoires, puis il s'était mis à avoir des visions. Bien souvent, c'était complètement subit et parfaitement inopportun. La plupart du temps il voyait des choses sans importance – il pressentait quel temps il allait faire, prévoyait des visites ou savait où étaient des objets perdus. Plus rares étaient les véritables présages, mais ils s'avéraient toujours justes, et Roxas vivait au quotidien une version tronquée de la tragédie de Cassandre. Car les autres habitants de Halloween le considéraient comme un grand farceur - ce qui était bien sûr un fort beau compliment – qui s'investissait beaucoup dans la préparation de ses blagues. Ainsi, il avait prédit que l'un des ponts de la rivière qui faisait le tour de la ville allait s'effondrer, et personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux. Mais lorsque le pont s'était effectivement écroulé, alors des enfants étaient en train de passer dessus, faisant à une grande partie de la ville une des plus belles frousses qu'elle avait connue de mémoire d'immortel, tout le monde avait commencé à se comporter différemment avec lui. On lui tapait sur l'épaule, on lui faisait des clins d'œil entendus en lui demandant « Comment iras-tu ? » et les enfants avaient commencé à traîner dans son sillage dans l'espoir que quelque chose d'intéressant se passerait. Même Axel lui avait fait un beau sourire couturé et lui avait serré la main avec emphase, un air enthousiaste sur le visage.

Mais Roxas retenait bien ses leçons, et après une ou deux expériences de cet acabit, il avait gardé ses pressentiments pour lui. On s'était lassé après quelques semaines. Les enfants avaient cessé de le suivre et Axel ne l'avait plus tant regardé, et cela il le regrettait mais il n'avait pas changé d'avis pour autant.

L'homonculus se glissa discrètement dans le laboratoire et fila droit à la cuisine, dans les fondations. Dans un placard de traviole, il prit en pot en faïence ébréchée dont il souleva le couvercle aux charnières grinçantes et rouillées pour y ranger les brins de Nocturnaline qu'il avait rassemblé.

- Roxas !

Il sursauta. Une lumière s'était allumée plus haut, et Roxas aurait reconnu entre mille la voix haut perchée du docteur Vexenstein. Rapidement, il rabattit le couvercle, remit le pot dans l'armoire et la referma. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de s'adosser au placard avant que le fauteuil n'apparaisse en haut de l'escalier. Pendant un instant ils ne firent que se regarder, Roxas soutenant le regard de son créateur, l'air résigné.

- Te revoilà tout de même, enfin fin de compte, finit par dire le scientifique.

Roxas poussa un soupir accablé.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur eut un sourire de travers et lui montra ce qu'il tenait.

- Pour récupérer ça, je me trompe ?

Roxas vit son bras levé, dont la main s'agitait pour le saluer. Il baissa la tête, dépité.

- Vous le savez très bien.

- Alors, on peut y aller ? Demanda le docteur en reposant délicatement le bras dans son giron. Roxas monta les escaliers et le suivit.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était solidement attaché à la table du laboratoire, et le simple fait de se trouver là, incapable de bouger, même s'il savait que c'était seulement pour quelques minutes et que c'était pour que son créateur puisse lui rattacher son bras, lui donnait envie de mordre et de griffer. Roxas était comme un chat, il ne supportait pas d'être maintenu quelque part contre sa volonté.

- C'est la deuxième fois ce mois-ci que tu mets de la Nocturnaline dans mon thé avant de te sauver, le morigénait le docteur en tirant l'aiguille. Excédé, l'homonculus ne put résister à l'envie de provoquer le scientifique, histoire de se venger un peu.

- La troisième, le corrigea-t-il insolemment, et le savant s'enflamma aussitôt.

- Petit impertinent ! S'énerva-t-il. Tu _m'appartiens_, tu m'entends ? Tu es _ma_ chose ! Je t'ai créé des mes propres mains, tu me dois jusqu'à ton existence ! Et j'attends de ta part un minimum de reconnaissance et d'obéissance !

Roxas laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré.

- Alors vous n'avez qu'à créer d'autres choses ! C'est plus fort que moi, je ne tiens pas en place !

Le docteur tira sur le dernier point et coupa le fil avec ses dents.

- Ce n'est qu'une phase, mon cher. Une étape dans ton développement, ça te passera.

Roxas se mit à se débattre dans les courroies, n'y tenant plus. Le scientifique lui enjoignit sévèrement de se calmer et entreprit de défaire les liens. Après un instant, Roxas était libre et à nouveau entier, et le docteur le regardait d'un air un peu peiné.

- Ça finira vraiment par te passer, Roxas. Il nous faudra un peu de patience, voilà tout…

L'homonculus jeta ses jambes dans le vide. Assis au bord de la table, il se prit la tête dans les mains, saisissant ses cheveux à pleines poignées.

- Mais je ne veux pas être patient, gémit-il.

Le docteur soupira en rangeant son matériel.

- Il faudra pourtant bien que tu apprennes, très cher…

_But who here would ever understand / Mais qui ici serait capable de comprendre_

_That the Pumkin King with the skeleton grin / Que le Roi des Citrouilles, au sourire de squelette_

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood / Se lasserait de sa couronne, si seulement ils comprenaient_

_He'd give it all up if he only could… / Qu'il laisserait tout tomber si seulement il le pouvait…_

_Oh there's an empty place in my bones / Oh, il y a un endroit vide à l'intérieur de mes os_

_That calls up for something unknown / Qui réclame quelque chose de nouveau _

_The fame and praise come year after year / La gloire et l'honneur reviennent chaque année_

_Does nothing for these empty tears…__ / Ne changent rien à ces larmes vides…_

Note : les mogs savent vraiment faire : « puuuuuu », c'est l'onomatopée du non contentement, par opposition à « kupo » qui exprime le bien-être. Regardez sur Wikichose, vous verrez ^^


	4. What's this

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-Lecture** : Lyly u

**Rating** : T.

**And burn we will, until the day we die**

_What's this?_

Le lendemain, les rues de Halloween étaient plutôt vides. Une grande partie des habitants se remettait encore des émotions des fêtes, le reste se promenait tranquillement, paresseusement sous le soleil. Un soleil orange, flamboyant, au sourire grimaçant – oui, si un jour vous vous y rendez, levez les yeux et regardez le soleil : c'est bien une citrouille.

Sur les pavés tiédis par cette chaude lumière, donc, une seule personne marchait d'un pas décidé, comme s'il était pressé par le temps : le maire.

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, à première vue, Marluxia semblait très normal, pour Halloween, mais ce n'est qu'une impression, renforcée encore à ce moment-là par le jour d'une clarté exceptionnelle. Le soleil brille rarement de la sorte par chez nous. Il marchait donc vivement en fredonnant l'Hymne des Citrouilles, un porte-documents plein à craquer sous le bras, plus quelques rouleaux de vélin bien serrés. Son interminable chapeau oscillait au rythme de ses pas et son visage un peu fixe souriait. Il traversa la Place de la Guillotine où flânaient des Choses et Saïx, le loup-garou. Ce dernier était de haute taille, large d'épaules et son corps puissant couvert d'une épaisse fourrure bleue portait encore quelques lambeaux de ce qui avait été un jour été un manteau noir. Ses yeux jaunes suivirent les pas du maire jusqu'à la grille qui fermait l'accès à la propriété d'Axel, une haute et mince demeure perchée au sommet d'un escalier escarpé.

La maire ouvrit la grille et monta les escaliers de sa démarche sautillante. Une fois en haut, il attrapa le pendant en forme d'araignée de la sonnette et tira dessus. Une sonnerie se fit entendre, suivie d'un hurlement à glacer le sang pendant que la sonnette remontait à sa place. Marluxia continua de fredonner et rajustant son araignée de col qui, ayant vu sa collègue sonnette, s'en allait discuter un peu. Puis le maire toqua à la porte.

- Axel, c'est moi ! Viens ouvrir ! Appela-t-il.

Ses sautillements de bonne humeur se transformèrent en trémoussements d'impatience. Marluxia n'aimait pas du tout attendre. Il tira à nouveau la sonnette, et le hurlement glacé qui aurait dû être un son plaisant – et qui d'ailleurs l'était, la plupart du temps – ni fit que l'agacer un peu plus.

- Aaaaaaxel ! Youhoooooou ! Je t'apporte les projets pour Halloween prochain ! Schémas, suggestions, diagrammes et Demyx a déjà composé une ébauche de musique pour la Marche des Morts, j'ai besoin de ton avis ! Laisse-moi entrer !

Mais aucune réponse ne vint, et tout à coup, le souriant visage blanc fit un tour sur lui-même, le devant derrière. Les cheveux roses – hé oui, chers lecteurs, les cheveux rose fanée de notre maire sont une perruque – ainsi que l'interminable chapeau haut-de-forme fixé dessus firent un petit bond et retombèrent et le maire affichait désormais, sur une figure gris-bleu, une expression de contrariété profonde, bouche tordue et sourcils froncés. Il toqua à nouveau, frappant de toutes ses forces sur la porte qui trembla dans ses gonds, puis sa tête pivota à nouveau et le visage souriant reprit place. Il patienta encore quelques secondes en tapant du pied, puis la face-fâchée revint sur le devant la scène. Vous voyez maintenant, pourquoi je vous disais qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences

- AXEL ! » Hurla-t-il, d'une voix angoissée cette fois, en tirant une nouvelle fois la sonnette. Il attendit que celle-ci se taise pour poursuivre : « Après tout, je ne suis qu'un élu comme les autres, je ne prends_ pas_ de décisions par moi-même ! Axel ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT ! REPONDS-MOI !

Il leva les mains pour les mettre en porte-voix, mais ce faisant, ses rouleaux tombèrent. Il se retourna vivement pour essayer de les rattraper mais c'était sans compter la taille minuscule de la dernière marche de l'escalier sur laquelle il se tenait. Il tomba dans le vide en poussant un cri d'une virilité douteuse.

Il dégringola les escaliers en s'accrochant à sa perruque et alla s'encastrer dans la grille qui s'était refermée derrière lui. Le pauvre maire resta prostré là un instant en poussant des gémissements de désespoir, «Ooooooh… Où est-iiiiiiiiiil ? », puis Saïx s'approcha et regarda la tour de derrière les grilles.

- Il n'est pas là, gronda-t-il de sa voix rauque. Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

- C'est étonnant, ça ne lui ressemble pas, dit l'une des Choses qui s'était également approchée.

Le maire se releva gauchement, rajustant sa perruque, puis il rassembla tous ses papiers et s'assit sur l'escalier d'Axel en époussetant ses vêtements, un air anxieux sur ses traits gris-bleu. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait devenir Halloween sans Axel ?

Pendant ce temps-là, ledit épouvantail, qui plongé dans un profond marasme avait marché toute la nuit durant dans la forêt, accompagné de Mog, arrivait dans une clairière au-dessus de laquelle brillait un soleil qui n'était pas celui de Halloween, qui n'était qu'un soleil que vous qualifieriez de « normal ». Ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua, et ses traits macabres s'éclairèrent soudain.

- Regarde, Mog ! Je crois que nous avons trouvé des terres inexplorées ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. :)

Mais sa joie se transforma en une profonde perplexité quand il cessa de regarder le soleil pour promener ses yeux sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il se tenait donc dans une clairière parfaitement ronde, et sur chacun des arbres de cette clairière, tous de vieux chênes de taille et de proportions fort similaires, se trouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une porte. Juste derrière lui, une citrouille peinte en orange vif, bouton de porte en forme de nez triangulaire jaune et sourire cruel – le parfait Jack-o'-Pumpkin, en réalité. Puis tout autour, un grand cœur rose avec une poignée toute dorée, un grand œuf bariolé et enrubanné, un dindon, un grand trèfle vert à quatre feuilles et une immense fleur de cerisier.

Mais l'œil d'Axel accrocha à une porte, et à une seule : c'était un grand arbre vert et triangulaire, avec des boules de toutes les couleurs et une belle étoile posée sur la pointe. L'une des balles de couleur, une rouge, était brillante et en relief. Il s'en approcha pour la regarder de plus près.

Axel tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, l'arbre était creux et sans fond visible. Axel échangea avec Mog un regard intrigué puis se pencha dans le creux de l'arbre. Il lui semblait entendre un bruit… léger… comme… des clochettes ? … C'était très faible, il se pencha encore… et encore un peu plus…

Soudain, quelque chose surgit dans le tronc. C'était blanc et duveteux et minuscule et froid et cela déséquilibra la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes qui trébucha et tomba dans le néant au creux de l'arbre.

Mog voulut suivre son maître, mais avant qu'il ait pu entrer dans le tronc, la porte lui claqua au nez. Il aurait aimé l'ouvrir, mais il n'était qu'un fantôme et n'avait aucune prise sur les choses matérielles. Alors Mog commença à faire le tour de la clairière en voletant, pompon bas. Axel devrait bien revenir ? Mog avait l'éternité si nécessaire.

Cependant, après quelques tours, s'arrêtant devant la fameuse porte qui avait gobé son squelette de maître, il espéra quand même qu'il ne serait pas trop long.

- Puuuuuu…

Laissons là Mog. Il ne se passera plus rien de papitant dans cette clairière avant un bon moment. Revenons plutôt à Axel, qui dégringolait dans un vide plein de cette chose blanche floconneuse et de bruits de grelots qui tintinnabulaient. Il se demandait s'il y aurait un sol à toucher au bout de sa chute, et s'il s'y romprait les os quand cela arriverait. Puis il aperçut soudain, sous lui, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vaste couverture blanche pleine de creux et de bosses, et niché au milieu, un amas de couleurs rutilantes – rouge, vert, or. Les tintements s'étaient faits plus nets, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'observer ce qu'il voyait car tout à coup, il s'écrasa dans le sol blanc, s'enfonçant dans le moelleux et frais tapis immaculé que faisaient les flocons qui pleuvaient. Il resta ainsi un petit instant à regarder le ciel étoilé et à écouter les vagues échos d'une musique qui provenait de plus bas, dans la vallée, puis il s'assit un prit une poignée de la chose blanche et froide dans sa main, la mettant à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'observer.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute, perplexe. De la… neige ?

Il avait déjà vu ça dans des livres, mais jamais en vrai, car il ne neige pas à Halloween. Il mordit dans le petit monceau frais – c'était doux et légèrement salé et ça lui fit mal aux dents, mais c'était bel et bien de la neige ! Enthousiasmé par cette nouveauté si inédite, il se releva, vacillant un peu sur ses jambes. Il brossa les flocons blancs qui maculaient son costume à présent fort humide. Les flocons fondaient sur ses doigts osseux, et il sourit largement avant de se tourner dans la direction d'où venait la jolie musique, puis se mit à marcher.

Difficile d'avancer avec cette épaisseur de neige ! Ses jambes creusaient de longues tranchées dans le tapis blanc et il devait forcer ses tibias au travers pour avancer, lorsque soudain, un énorme bruit se fit entendre derrière lui : «TCHOU-TCHOOOOOOU ! ».

Axel fut si surpris qu'il en oublia de bien pousser dans la neige et qu'il trébucha, s'étalant tête la première dans la blancheur glacée.

Il se redressa rapidement, se mettant à genoux, couvert de poudreuse sur toute la surface visible de son corps, et regarda passer, à quelques mètres de lui, un gros train à la locomotive d'un rouge rutilant, qui crachait de petits nuages de fumée blanche.

Se remettant de sa surprise, il s'ébroua, débarrassant sa crinière rouge et son visage pâle des flocons que la chute y avait collé, puis se releva et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux rails du train. Il fut ensuite beaucoup plus simple pour lui de marcher, et il découvrit rapidement, tel le cœur chamarré d'une immense fleur immaculée, un petit village niché au creux de ces vallées.

- Ooooooh, quel est cet endroit ? S'exclama-t-il, ravi, avant de dégringoler la colline à toutes jambes. Il arriva rapidement dans le village et resta ébaudi devant ce qu'il voyait, mais aussi ce qu'il entendait, ce qu'il sentait – des odeurs chaudes, douces et sucrées. De curieuses gens se pressaient dans les rues, tous très occupés apparemment. Il en restait baba. Ces personnes avaient toutes une belle peau bien rose et unie, sans trou ni cicatrice, des dents blanches (et pour la majorité, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, en nombre similaire et même pas _pointues_), des vêtements bariolés et propres et même pas un petit peu déchirés. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à la place centrale, un peu gauche – il fallait qu'il se cache, un épouvantail scarifié habillé tout en noir, on allait le remarquer, peut-être le chasser, et il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait qu'une chose, continuer à rester là et à dévorer des yeux ce qui l'entourait. Il profita donc de la présence dans un coin d'un gros bonhomme rebondi façonné dans la neige pour se cacher derrière. De là, il pouvait tout voir. Et il y avait tant à voir !

La place était l'endroit le plus coloré, le plus animé de tous ! Au centre se trouvait une chose dont il avait, comme pour la neige, déjà entendu parler mais jamais constaté de ses propres yeux l'existence : un manège ! Un kiosque au toit pointu qui tournait, avec un cheval, une petite voiture, une tasse et un traîneau. Des enfants aux oreilles pointues, comme tout le reste des gens qu'il avait vus jusque-là, gloussaient et poussaient des cris mais – et c'était bien la chose la plus étrange qu'il avait vue jusque là – ces cris n'étaient pas de cris de peur, ni ne cherchaient à être effrayants : c'était des cris de joie. De la simple joie, sans rien d'autre. Axel sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps maigre malgré le froid vif. Quel endroit merveilleux !

Il y avait un chœur de jeunes gens qui chantaient, sur une estrade. Garçons et filles aux oreilles pointues, aux joues rouges et aux bouches souriant gentiment. Rangée de devant **se trouvaient** trois filles, une brune, une rousse et une aux cheveux châtains qui rebiquaient vers le haut, et à côté d'elles un garçon replet aux cheveux noirs. Perchés sur la marche supérieure setrouvaient encore quelques garçons – un brun dont les cheveux défiaient les lois de la pesanteur et qui avait le plus gentil sourire, un avec de longs cheveux argentés qui chantait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui boude son plaisir, puis un grand rouquin aux larges épaules, un blond à l'air particulièrement jovial et enfin, un dernier garçon aux cheveux châtain clair ondulés et coiffés vers l'arrière. Chacun tenait une partition et chantait avec application tandis que devant eux, battant la mesure d'une longue baguette, se tenait une jeune femme brune emmitouflée de rose. Un groupe de personnes s'était arrêté pour les écouter chanter :

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow _

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May your days be merry and bright_  
_And may all your Christmases be white ~_

Axel allait d'émerveillement en émerveillement. Des fils étaient tendus entre les lampadaires et les corniches des toits, chargés d'ampoules lumineuses et colorées, la neige continuait de tomber doucement à gros flocons blancs. Il se glissa subrepticement jusqu'à une fenêtre et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la petite maison.

Surprise ! L'intérieur était aussi convivial et décoré que l'extérieur. Une vieille dame assise dans un fauteuil à bascule tenait un livre sur ses genoux et lisait à voix haute pour trois petits garçons qui léchaient en l'écoutant de petites cannes blanches et rouges. Il y avait même quelque chose en plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque là : à côté de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un bel et bon feu, se trouvait un arbre pointue couvert d'ornements et avec une étoile au sommet, tout à fait semblable à celui qui était dessiné sur la porte. C'était extraordinaire…

La tête bourdonnante d'une excitation telle qu'il n'en avait plus connue depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles, il fit un bond et s'accrocha à la corniche – il était si grand, de toute façon, que la gouttière de la maisonnette n'était hors de sa portée que de quelques centimètres à peine – et se hissa sur le toit. Courbé, il arpenta les tuiles un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre une fenêtre ouverte, et il entra dans la pièce en silence.

Il y faisait sombre et cela semblait douillet. Contre le mur était appuyé un lit superposé à trois étages et dans chaque lit dormait une de ces si mignonnes petites choses aux oreilles pointues. Axel s'arrêta là un moment pour observer leur sommeil paisible. Les bruits de la place lui parvenaient très faiblement par la fenêtre ouverte, donnant à cette adorable scène un petit quelque chose de fragile – un rien pouvait les réveiller.

Axel se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient rêver. Des enfants qui vivaient dans un endroit pareil pouvaient-ils faire des cauchemars ? A Halloween, sa ville des Ténèbres, les enfants s'amusaient en se jouant de méchants tours, en se bagarrant et en se faisant peur. Mais ceux-ci semblaient si… vulnérables, si délicats… Dehors il n'avait vu personne faire quoi que ce soit de plus effrayant que se lancer des boules de neiges et rire à qui mieux-mieux. A quoi pouvait bien rêver de petits anges comme ceux-là ?

Curieux, il voulut s'approcher davantage mais son pied heurta un jouet qui traînait par terre, provoquant un « dring-dring ! », et l'enfant qui dormait dans le lit du milieu se redressa tout à coup, mais Axel avait déjà disparu.

De retour dans les rues, totalement euphorique, Axel marchait à tors et à travers, regardant tout autour de lui. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai, ce devait être un rêve… Il devait savoir le nom de cet endroit mais…

L'épouvantail ne regardait pas où il allait, au point qu'il finit par percuter de plein fouet quelque chose de très dur. Un « BÔNG ! » résonna dans son crâne tandis que sonné par le choc il s'étalait de tout son long à plat dos dans la neige, y creusant un trou en forme de squelette.

Il se massa le front en plissant les paupières – il n'avait pas mal, mais par contre il avait comme un vertige – jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à nouveau à focaliser son regard. Et quand il le fit, ce fut pour voir que ce qu'il avait heurté ressemblait, en version géante, aux sucettes que les enfants léchaient tout à l'heure, et qu'il y en avait un deuxième planté un peu plus loin et qui fixé au dessus de ces poteaux, une grande pancarte lui offrait, en belles et grosses lettres rouge vif sur fond blanc : la réponse à sa question.

« _Ville de Noël_ »

**Note : **« White Christmas » est un chant de Noël américain traditionnel que j'ai découvert en écoutant l'album « Snowed In » des Hanson (souvenez-vous, pendant les années 90, trois frères avec des longs cheveux blonds et qui faisaient de la musique bien sympathique – et puis aussi, ça détonnait sur le fond Boy's Band xD), une compilation de reprises un peu rock des chants de Noël. « White Christmas » est vraiment joli sur ce CD ^^ Ce cantique n'apparaît pas dans le film, en fait le « chœur » ce n'est que deux elfes qui passent deux secondes sur un traineau en faisant « lalala ». Voice la traduction des paroles citées plus haut.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas / Je rêve d'un Noël blanc  
Just like the ones I used to know / Comme ceux d'avant  
Where the treetops glisten, __/ Quand les cimes des arbres étincelaient  
and children listen / et que les enfants tendaient l'oreille  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow / Pour essayer d'entendre les clochettes d'un traîneau dans la neige_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas / Je rêve d'un Noël blanc_  
_With every Christmas card I write / A chaque fois que j'écris une carte de Noël_  
_May your days be merry and bright / Puissent vos jours être heureux et clairs_  
_And may all your Christmases be white / Et puissent tous vos Noël être blancs_


	5. Where did he go?

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-Lecture** : Lyly u

**Rating** : T.

**Note: **Un nouveau poll vous attend sur mon profil ^^ les résultats du poll précédent, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés et ne les auraient pas encore consultés, seront publiés avec le prochaine chapitre de « A Cœur Fendre ». *Esquive un jet de tomate pourrie* Oui, je sais, vous attendez depuis trop longtemps…

**And burn we will, until the day we die**

_Where did he go ?_

C'était la panique à Halloween. Notre prince de la nuit, notre Roi des Citrouilles, Axel Flurrington, la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes, avait disparu depuis une journée et une nuit. Le grimaçant soleil orange dardait ses rayons sur la Place de la Guillotine où nous nous trouvions pour ainsi dire tous rassemblés. Ne manquaient alors à l'appel qu'Axel lui-même, le professeur Vexenstein et Roxas, même nous autres vampires étions là, nous abritant de la lumière orange sous de larges parapluies noirs.

Marluxia était hystérique, sa figure grise affichant sa grimace la plus angoissée. Il courait dans tous les sens et soulevait des cailloux comme s'il avait été possible qu'Axel se soit caché dessous. Finalement, il grimpa sur l'estrade qui n'avait pas encore été démontée depuis la veille et se saisit de son porte-voix.

- Il faut _absolument_ que nous retrouvions Axel ! S'écria-t-il, au désespoir. Il ne nous reste que trois cent soixante cinq jours avant le prochain Halloween !

Nous n'étions pas alors dans une année bissextile, aussi Saïx crût-il bon de faire remarquer, avec sa voix grondante :

- Trois cent soixante quatre !

Le maire sursauta, et s'il avait été physiologiquement capable de verser des larmes, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait éclaté en sanglots. Au lieu de quoi il s'empoigna les cheveux, se donnant au passage un coup de mégaphone. Finalement, il renonça à employer ses deux mains et se remit à parler à tors et à travers, sa perruque et son chapeau penchant vers la droite.

- C'est la première fois que ça arrive, remarqua laconiquement Demyx.

- C'est suspect, approuvai-je, et il me gratifia d'un coin de sourire mélancolique.

- C'est bizarre ! Insista Naminé de sa petite voix de crécelle.

- C'est effrayant ! Surenchérirent mes semblables.

- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! S'exclama le Maire. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire, il est peut-être en danger ! Y a-t-il un endroit que nous ayons négligé de fouiller !

Sa peur commençait à s'étendre aux personnes présentes. Chacun y alla de ses propres résultats dans les recherches. Une chose avec une casquette à hélice et un costume déchiré dont s'échappait de la mousse blanche s'avançait péniblement depuis l'arrière, la jambe gauche enfoncée dans un énorme potiron.

- On a regardé partout, c'est certain ! S'exclama Larxène, et derrière elle Naminé hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- J'ai regardé dans tous les mausolées, et je suis sûr d'avoir soulevé toutes les pierres tombales, grogna Saïx.

- J'ai vérifié derrière l'œil du cyclope, annonça Luxord en posant sa main sur la tête de Xigbar qui était borgne. Je vous le jure ! Insista-t-il, mais il n'y était pas !

Xigbar fit la grimace, et je restai de marbre pendant que les autres continuaient de détailler tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris d'infructueux pour tenter de remettre la main sur notre flamboyant squelette.

- Ta blague commence à sentir le réchauffé, Lux, dis-je.

Il fallait avouer que « l'œil du cyclope » avait été une plaisanterie à la mode pendant un moment, c'était une belle trouvaille. Tout le monde l'avait utilisée pendant quelques mois après qu'il l'eût inventée pour se moquer de Xigbar, qui en riait autant que les autres. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour faire de l'humour, même noir.

- Il n'est pas dans la salle du Sommeil, déclara Xemnas.

C'était ainsi qu'il nommait la Crypte aux Chauve-souris dans laquelle nous dormons.

- Et moi, annonça la chose qui était finalement parvenue au pied de l'estrade, j'ai piétiné toutes les citrouilles !

Rattrapant de justesse sa perruque qui commençait à dégringoler, le Maire laissa échapper son mégaphone qui tomba au pied de l'estrade, sur le pavé. Il la rajusta tant bien que mal et déclara d'une voix désespérée :

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à sonner l'alarme !

Naminé fila à l'autre bout de la Place de la Guillotine pour aller tourner la queue-manivelle de l'appareil en forme de chat noir à l'échine hérissée. L'animal métallique émit un long cri d'agonie qui se fit entendre dans toute la ville, jusque dans les fondations même de la tour laboratoire.

Laissons maintenant les habitants paniqués pour suivre ce cri jusque dans l'entresol de la tour où nous retrouvons Roxas. L'homonculus se tenait à l'une des ouvertures barrées qui tenaient lieu de fenêtres, une main posée sur une des tiges métalliques, l'autre tenant une louche. Son expression était inquiète.

Axel n'était pas revenu, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle le Maire aurait sonné l'alarme car en général, quand il y avait un problème à Halloween, la première réaction de Marluxia était de filer chez l'épouvantail pour lui demander quoi faire, et Axel savait toujours quoi faire. Roxas n'avait jamais entendu sonner l'alarme, sauf une fois où trois petits monstres, Sei, Rai et Fuu, l'avaient actionnée pour faire une blague (ça avait marché, Marluxia avait tellement paniqué qu'il était tombé dans la Fontaine Verte, sa perruque s'en souvient encore). Si elle résonnait maintenant, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il n'était pas rentré.

Roxas se demandait s'il devait signaler qu'il l'avait vu partir dans la forêt avec Mog. Après tout, nul ne savait ce qu'il avait bien pu y rencontrer…Il n'avait et ne voulait parler à personne de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu car d'une part, cela aurait été trahir Axel et d'autre part, à l'insu de l'épouvantail lui-même, l'homonculus avait la sensation qu'ils partageaient un secret. Et ce sentiment faisait palpiter son cœur mécanique, et c'était une sensation délicieuse.

- ROXAS !

La voix grinçante du docteur Vexenstein le tira de sa rêverie. Il sursauta et faillit laisser échapper sa louche.

- Alors, cette soupe, ça vient ?

- Une minute ! Cria la poupée en direction de la porte.

Il déposa l'ustensile sur le buffet de guingois. Une marmite se trouvait au centre de la pièce, sur un feu, et le liquide vert pâle qu'elle contenait fumait doucement. Roxas ouvrit la porte d'une des armoires pour y prendre ce qu'il était allé chercher la veille au Cimetière. Le pot de nocturnaline n'était pas à moitié plein et il hésita brièvement sur la quantité à ajouter. Le professeur était toujours fâché de sa dernière escapade, rien qu'un petit somme lui vaudrait déjà un savon considérable. Peut-être même aurait-il mieux fait de s'abstenir complètement… ?

Le pot resta un suspens un instant immobile, puis Roxas repensa à Axel qui disparaissait dans les bois et à l'alarme qui résonnait, et il le retourna complètement. Les brins de nocturnaline qu'il avait ramenésla nuit précédentedégringolèrent dans la marmite, ainsi que les débris de quelques récoltes précédentes. L'odeur doucereuse des herbes soporifiques s'éleva de la soupe, aisément reconnaissable, et Roxas prit sur une table un bocal dans lequel se trouvait un gros batracien pustuleux qui lui jeta un regard torve quand il souleva le couvercle.

- L'haleine de crapaud peut dissimuler n'importe quelle odeur, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de brandir l'animal au-dessus du chaudron. Allez mon gros, souffle un bon coup !

La bestiole s'exécuta complaisamment, crachant un nuage acide qui s'ajouta à la soupe. La mixture siffla et émit une bouffée de fumée qui donna le tournis à l'homonculus, ou point de manquer le faire tomber à la renverse. Il se raccrocha aux meubles, laissant tomber le bocal du crapaud qui poussa un croassement indigné en heurtant le sol.

- Ouuuuuuh, c'est amer ! Toussa-t-il.

Puis il ouvrit le placard et commença à fouiller fébrilement, toussant encore.

- Des verrues de varan ! Crachota-t-il. _Où_ est ce concentré de verrues de varan ? Ah ! S'exclama-t-il en trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Se pinçant le nez, il renversa le contenu d'un autre bocal dans la casserole et posa le conteneur vide. De sa main libre, il prit sa louche et mélangea la soupe, et l'atmosphère changea. Cela cessa de lui piquer les yeux et il retira la main de son visage. Ça sentait bon, maintenant.

- Elle est prête ! Cria-t-il joyeusement.

Il servit un grand bol de potage, le déposa sur une assiette avec une serviette et une cuillère et monta l'escalier pour rejoindre le laboratoire.

Le docteur Vexenstein était penché sur des schémas compliqués, occupé à se gratter le bulbe rachidien, le crâne ouvert. Le couvercle se rabattit avec un claquement quand Roxas posa son déjeuner devant lui.

- À table ! Annonça-t-il en souriant.

Le docteur tira le bol vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en reniflant le plat. Aaaaaah, des verrues de varan ! S'exclama-t-il avec une moue satisfaite.

Il prit une cuillère de soupe et la porta à sa bouche. Roxas serra les poings d'anticipation, mais la cuillère s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa destination et le scientifique renifla encore. Puis il se tourna vers lui, le regardant d'un air suspicieux. L'homonculus prit son air le plus innocent.

- Et de l'haleine de crapaud ? Questionna le savant et reposant la cuillère dans le bol. Roxas réprima un geste de dépit et se défendit.

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il. Je croyais que vous aimiez l'haleine de crapaud ?

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux et le fixa comme s'il essayait de voir à travers son crâne et de lire dans ses pensées.

- Je me méfie _par-dessus tout_ de l'haleine de crapaud, finit-il par déclarer en poussant le bol vers sa création. Je refuse d'y goûter tant que tu n'en as pas avalé une cuillerée.

Roxas dû réprimer un rire quand le professeur prit une cuillère de soupe et la lui tendit.

Pour votre compréhension, une petite explication s'impose. Une telle assertion, de la part d'un être d'une intelligence telle que celle du docteur Vexenstein, était à la fois loufoque et très surprenante. Car Roxas était un homonculus, et malgré tous ses aspects les plus humains – son apparence, sa pudeur, sa capacité à ressentir des sentiments et à sentir tout court, comme quand les vapeurs de l'haleine de crapaud lui avaient piqué les yeux et donné le vertige – il n'était jamais qu'une poupée dont le corps ne contenait qu'un cœur mécanique, du rembourrage et des feuilles mortes. Il n'avait pas de système digestif, aucun organe qui lui aurait permis de digérer un aliment, de l'assimiler et par conséquent d'en ressentir les effets. Ça arrivait parfois quand il était très absorbé dans un travail, les autres choses passaient au second plan et ne bénéficiaient que d'une attention restreinte.

- Tu veux donc me faire mourir de faim ? Demanda le scientifique devant le manque de réaction de sa créature. Moi qui ne suis qu'un vieillard que ses forces abandonnent, _moi_, le saint homme _à qui tu dois la_ _vie_ !

Aussi Roxas prit-il la cuillère et avala son contenu. Le liquide – dont il percevait la chaleur mais ne sentait pas le goût – lui mouilla la bouche et humidifia le rembourrage de son cou. Cela mettrait sans doute un peu de temps à sécher mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Mmmmmmmh, dit-il. C'est… sublimissime !

Il rendit le couvert à son créateur qui l'observa comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'endorme debout. Roxas lui sourit ingénument et le scientifique, finalement, haussa les épaules, reposa la cuillère et but la soupe directement au bol.

Puis Roxas alla s'installer dans un coin du laboratoire et attendit patiemment que la nocturnaline fasse effet en se livrant à son activité favorite : la couture. Il avait trouvé un morceau de soie rouge-orangé qu'il découpa pour lui donner la forme d'une flamme avant de le coudre avec le plus grand soin sur sa poitrine, au-dessus de son cœur. Le docteur piquait lentement du nez sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et l'après-midi passa tranquillement.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de la ville, qui n'avait cessé de rechercher activement notre Roi des Citrouilles, s'était à nouveau rassemblé sur la Place de la Guillotine. Le Maire, qui s'était servi de sa voiture de fonction pour sillonner les rues, était vautré sur le toit de celle-ci, à l'agonie, sa perruque gisant à côté de lui. Tous les autres le regardaient avec appréhension.

- Il fait presque nuit, remarqua Saïx.

- Mais où peut-il bien être ? Se demanda Xion qui oscillait, pendue à sa branche.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à sonder le lac ? Demanda Marluxia d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Il y eut un léger mouvement dans la foule mais Xigbar répondit :

- Ouais, on l'a fait ce matin.

Et le Maire laissa échapper un gémissement d'homme blessé à mort.

Et tout à coup, un miracle se produisit, il apparut sous les traits d'un petit fantôme de peluche aux oreilles pointues et pourvu d'une antenne au bout de laquelle luisait un pompon-citrouille.

- Mog ! S'exclama soudain Naminé en pointant d'un doigt frénétique le petit spectre qui passait la porte de la ville. Regardez, c'est Mog !

Tout le monde s'agita, même le Maire qui se redressa assis sur le toit de sa voiture pour regarder. Ainsi put-il voir Axel qui revenait, juché sur une voiture-traîneau roulant sur des chenilles. Il portait une paire de lunettes de protection et arborait le plus immense des sourires, au point qu'on ne distinguait plus où s'arrêtait sa bouche et où commençaient ses cicatrices. Tout le monde se rua vers lui en poussant des cris de joie alors que Marluxia se remettait debout et ajustait sa perruque. Puis il resta debout sur le toit de la voiture, visage souriant à l'avenant, et attendit qu'Axel arrive devant lui.

- Axel ! S'exclama-t-il avec emphase. Où étais-tu donc passé ?

Nul n'aurait cru en le voyant qu'il se fanait comme une fleur sans eau quelques minutes plus tôt. L'épouvantail jaillit de sa voiture et enleva ses lunettes.

- Marluxia ! Convoque une assemblée générale, j'ai des choses _**extraordinaires**_ à vous dire ! s'écria-t-il.

- Mais quand ? Demanda le Maire, déstabilisé par une telle exubérance après cette journée passée à dépérir.

- _**IMMEDIATEMENT !**_

Le Maire dégringola plus qu'il ne descendit du toit et grimpa dans sa voiture, qu'il démarra. Pendant ce temps, Axel transportait son butin bien enveloppé dans la salle de réunion de l'Hôtel de Ville.

La voiture traversa Halloween, lentement, pendant que Marluxia s'époumonait dans son mégaphone :

- REUNION AU SOMMET ! REUNION AU SOMMET ! REUNION AU SOMMET CE SOIR !

Roxas entendit l'appel depuis le laboratoire de la tour où il était en train de recouvrir son maître endormi d'une couverture. Le docteur ronflait bruyamment, ses cheveux lui pendant dans la bouche. L'homonculus les dégagea de son visage et les ramena dans son dos. Puis il lissa une dernière fois la couverture et sortit discrètement.

Une fois dans la rue, il prit le chemin de l'Hôtel de Ville, enveloppé dans la nuit tombante…


	6. Town Meeting

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

**Bêta-Lecture** : Lyly u

**Rating** : T.

**Note: **Le nouveau poll vous attend toujours sur mon profil ^^ Ce serait gentil d'y répondre, les résultats m'intéressent beaucoup!

**And burn we will, until the day we die**

_Town Meeting_

La ville entière s'était précipitée dans la salle des fêtes. Quand Roxas atteignit la Place de la Guillotine et monta les marches de pierres de l'Hôtel de Ville, il se fit presque renverser par Larxène qui entrait en trombe, juchée sur son balai magique. Il l'entendit ricaner méchamment tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait par la porte ouverte. Elle ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, il le savait sans avoir jamais compris pourquoi.

À l'intérieur, la foule était si dense qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de s'approcher de l'estrade. Celle-ci était pour le moment masquée par de lourds rideaux noirs mangés aux mites, fermés. Toute la population de Halloween, choses, vampires et enfants-monstres, se pressait sur les bancs en bois qui craquaient, tout comme le plancher, sous ce poids inhabituel. Tous étaient fébriles d'impatience et d'anticipation à l'idée de ce que l'épouvantail pouvait bien vouloir leur montrer. Larxène et Naminé sillonnaient la salle sur leurs balais.

Quand Roxas entra, l'endroit était réellement plein comme un œuf de corbeau, au point qu'il craignit d'être obligé de rester dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais Naminé, contrairement à sa consœur, avait toujours eu un petit faible pour l'homonculus. Elle s'approcha et lui offrit gracieusement son aide.

Roxas s'assit sur son balai et elle s'envola jusqu'à la charpente du toit avant de s'arrêter à hauteur d'une grosse poutre. Il s'y jucha et, regardant devant lui, s'aperçut qu'en arrivant dernier – la Tour-Laboratoire était un peu à l'écart du reste de la ville – il n'en avait pas moins la meilleur place. Ravi, il remercia la petite sorcière d'un baiser sur sa joue pâle. Naminé rougit et gloussa de plaisir avant de redescendre auprès de Larxène. Puis il s'installa confortablement et écouta tranquillement la foule en dessous de lui qui vibrait d'excitation.

Puis soudain, Axel surgit entre les rideaux. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, chacun put voir un éclat de lumière teintée de rouge et de vert, puis ils retombèrent derrière le Roi des Citrouilles. Ce dernier alla se placer derrière le pupitre et s'y appuya des deux mains.

Roxas pressa les siennes contre la flamme de soie rouge fraîchement cousue sur son cœur. Axel était magnifique. Resplendissant.

Son sourire féroce lui fendait le visage en deux et son regard brûlait d'un feu infernal. Roxas ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et il ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'épouvantail triste et désœuvré qu'il avait vu dans le Cimetière la veille. Il semblait transfiguré.

Les nombreux autres habitants dont les souvenirs remontaient plus loin que la courte mémoire de Roxas, moi le premier, avaient déjà vu cette expression, et connaissaient ce regard. C'était le véritable Axel, la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes, dont l'épouvantail que Roxas avait connu n'était qu'un pâle reflet. Il était de retour, et la foule éclata en imprécations enthousiastes.

Les doigts de l'homonculus s'enfoncèrent dans la soie et la toile quand Axel commença à parler. Comme il était beau, et plein de vie ce mort-là ! L'homonculus sentait son cœur mécanique battre plus vite rien qu'à entendre le son de sa voix, pleine d'énergie et d'ardeur, vibrante d'une chaleur qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu exprimer jusque là et qui jurait un peu avec son expression sauvage.

- Bonsoir à tous, mes très chers concitoyens, et merci d'être venus ! Marluxia ? Lumière !

Un projecteur s'alluma et se braqua sur lui. Une nuée de chauve-souris envahit la salle en poussant des cris indignés – elles avaient manifestement fait leur nid dessus et n'appréciaient guère tout ce dérangement. L'une d'entre elles vint s'accrocher au bras de Roxas, ses petites pattes fermement agrippées à son épaule, et se renveloppa dans ses ailes, tête en bas. L'homonculus la laissa faire, heureux de cette compagnie un peu inattendue mais bienvenue. Il se tourna pour apercevoir Marluxia, perché sur une plate-forme non loin, derrière le gros spot. Le maire fit à Axel sa mine la plus réjouie et un grand signe de la main.

- Merci, dit l'épouvantail, avant de revenir à nous. J'ai découvert un endroit incroyable ! Annonça-t-il, fébrile. Un endroit comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant, ni aucun de vous j'en suis sûr. J'y ai vu des choses si étonnantes et extraordinaires que c'en est à peine croyable. Un véritable mystère pour ma très humble cervelle, ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil qui fit palpiter plus d'un cœur dans l'assemblée. Les doigts de Roxas se crispèrent davantage sur la flamme de soie.

- Ce monde, mes amis, est unique, absolument fantastique… Essayer de vous le décrire serait comme de tenter de raconter le plus improbable des rêves… Mais vous devez me croire quand je vous dis que cet endroit est aussi réel que mon crâne. Il existe ! Si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous dire tout ce que j'ai appris sur Christmas Town. Laissez-moi vous montrer…

Il s'écarta du pupitre et alla tirer sur l'épais cordon noir qui pendait sur le côté gauche de l'estrade. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent et devant le spectacle ainsi découvert, le public éclata en exclamations de stupéfaction**.** Roxas se pencha en avant pour mieux voir, dérangeant un peu la chauve-souris, et laissa échapper un « Ooooooh ! ». Il était subjugué, jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de comparable.

Sur l'estrade brillamment éclairée se dressait un arbre. Mais ce n'était pas une de ces choses noiraudes, chétives, nues et tordues qui bordent les rues de Halloween. Le bois en était brun et presque totalement couvert d'aiguilles d'un vert très vif qui rappelait à la poupée les yeux de son idole. Ses branches étaient chargées d'étincelantes boules de toutes les couleurs et de petites lumières blanches et une grande étoile dorée brillait à son sommet.

Au pied de l'arbre étaient entassées pêle-mêle de nombreuses boîtes enveloppées de papier bariolé et décorées avec des rubans bouclés, aussi colorés que les boules de l'arbre. Sur une petite table juste à côté étaient posés de menus objets mais de là où il était, Roxas ne pouvait voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Axel bondit plus que ne marcha vers l'arbre et s'empara d'un des cubes colorés qu'il brandit vers nous, le tenant de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse bien le voir.

- Ils appellent cette chose un « présent », dit-il. Tout commence par une boîte…

- Une boîte ! S'exclama inopinément Luxord en se redressant et en attrapant l'objet. Tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui se rapprochèrent pour regarder.

- En acier ? Demanda Lex de sa voix profonde et rocailleuse.

- Non, sûrement en fer, complètement rouillé, suggéra Xaldin, et Xion, de l'autre côté, hocha vivement la tête pour marquer son approbation, faisant cliqueter ses vertèbres.

- Oui, pour faire attraper le tétanos ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Ou alors la Peste ? Proposa posément Xemnas. C'est bien, la Peste, c'est funeste.

Axel se pencha pour reprendre la boîte, un air bienveillant sur le visage.

- Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi donc vous expliquer, dit-il en brandissant à nouveau le présent. Ce n'est qu'une boîte ! Enveloppée de papier rouge, et décorée avec un petit nœud de…

- Un nœud ? L'interrompit Xigbar, cette fois, rapidement suivi par un groupe de choses assises au deuxième rang.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Quelle horreur ! S'extasia-t-on.

- C'est sûrement un nœud de pendu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Trépignait le public.

Roxas pouffa de tous les voir si excités.

- C'est le but du jeu : ne pas savoir ! Essaya de leur faire comprendre Axel, qui semblait un peu décomposé.

- C'est un chat ! S'écria Larxène, et elle lui arracha la boîte des mains.

- On peut le vendre ? S'intéressa Luxord, toujours à l'affût du moindre profit.

- Ou un rat ? Demanda Xion en oscillant au bout de sa corde alors que Lexaeus se penchait pour mieux voir.

- On le pend ? Proposa Xigbar qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de s'amuser.

Ils continuèrent d'y aller chacun de sa suggestion, rivalisant d'atrocités. Axel commençait à désespérer. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas le laisser parler, et écouter ? Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'effrayant, de sale ou de gluant, pour une fois ? Finalement, il sourit – car après tout, n'était-ce pas justement cela, l'esprit de Noël ? – reprit une nouvelle fois la boîte et arrangea le ruban avant de la remettre au pied de l'arbre.

- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, dit-il d'une voix aimable. Laissez-moi vous expliquer ça… et faites attention !

Il prit un des objets qui étaient posé sur la table – un long bas rouge bordé de blanc. Il la posa contre les pierres du mur et se retourna vers nous.

- Vous prenez une chaussette géante, expliqua-t-il. Et vous le mettez comme ça sur le mur…

- Oh, ouiiii ! Avec un pied coupé ? Demanda Larxène et volant vers lui pour regarder.

- Fais voir ça, j'veux regarder ! S'écria une chose au premier rang coiffée d'un large chapeau haut-de-forme – mais quand même très loin d'être aussi haut que celui du Maire – qui se souleva soudain, révélant une petite créature assise sur la tête de la première qui s'écria d'une voix stridente :

- Un pied tout pourri et couvert de saleté !

Axel sourit avec indulgence et chassa les importuns qui retournèrent à leur place.

- Que je vous explique… La chaussette contient seulement des jouets…, dit-il en sortant du bas une poignée de petites choses brillantes et colorées. Ou parfois, ce sont des bonbons !

- Des bonbons ? S'exclama un enfant monstre au fond de la salle.

- Est-ce qu'ils mordent ? Demanda son copain, un hybride entre un petit garçon et une chauve souris.

- Est-ce qu'ils croquent ?

- Ou explosent dans le sac ?

Une autre petite chose – une momie dotée d'un seul grand œil jeune - jeta une poignée de scarabées sur la tête de Naminé.

- Ou est-ce qu'ils s'entortillent dans les cheveux des petites filles ? S'exclama-t-elle pendant que la petite sorcière, avec l'aide sa sœur, se débarrassait des rampants insectes.

- Quelle merveilleuse idée ! S'exclama Marluxia depuis sa plateforme. En tant que Maire, je déclare officiellement qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous adoptons cette fête ! Brillant !

Il s'agitant tant qu'il en faillit dégringoler de sa plate-forme. Il se rattrapa au projecteur qui balaya toute la salle, éblouissant Roxas au passage – la chauve-souris se crispa de contrariété sur son épaule – avant qu'il n'arrive à se stabiliser. La lumière revint sur Axel.

- Pas d'affolement ! leur dit-il. Ecoutez bien… J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Il se détourna un peu tandis que la salle se répandait en chuchotements d'appréhension.

- Hé bien… Je vais au moins leur donner ce qu'ils veulent…, dit-il pour lui-même avant de reprendre d'une voix forte : Et voici, mes chers confrères la surprise finale ! L'empereur de cette ville heureuse… C'est un terrible roi à la voix majestueuse ! Oui, c'est du moins ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Il arpentait la scène avec de grands gestes passionnés.

- Et ce tyran intrépide serait un géant fabuleux… avec un gros nez rouge et humide. Une reine l'entraîne au ciel, quand les enfants dorment et il porte sa grotte dans ses bras énormes ! Voilà tout ce qu'ils m'ont raconté…

Il se rapprocha du devant de la scène, et le Maire baissa progressivement la lumière, tandis que la voix d'Axel en faisant autant et tous durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre dire :

- Ce terrifiant prince noir, dans les brumes du soir, s'envole d'un air bestial tel un vautour colossal…

Il leva les mains à hauteur de son visage et des flammes en jaillirent, le baignant dans une lumière rougeâtre tandis qu'il prenait son air le plus menaçant pour déclarer :

- Ce « Perce-Oreille » est un monstre… ha ha ha…

Tous, nous éclatâmes en exclamations de joie et d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'une telle créature dans un monde rempli d'enfants à terrifier tandis qu'Axel se détournait et refermait les rideaux avant de disparaître derrière. Une seule personne parmi l'assistance ne se joignait pas à la liesse générale : Roxas.

Toujours perché sur sa poutre, il avait bien vu l'expression triste du visage de l'épouvantail, et son regard déçu. Son cœur lui fit mal, comme s'il avait des ratés avant de tomber en rade.

Il redescendit de sa poutre avec prudence, la gorge un peu serrée. Axel était de nouveau triste… Il aurait aimé aller lui parler. Il se sentait capable de surmonter sa timidité pour lui dire qu'il le comprenait, qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait, mais malheureusement, il semblait que la moitié de la ville semblait déjà décidée à l'attendre de pied ferme. Alors il soupira et quitta l'Hôtel de Ville en songeant que l'épouvantail n'aurait pas besoin d'une personne de plus pour le déranger.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir dépassé la Place de la Guillotine que l'homonculus remarqua que la chauve-souris était toujours là, ballant, accrochée à son épaule. Il la toucha du bout de doigts.

- Hé, toi, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Allez, va-t-en. Tu peux retourner dans la salle, ils ont éteint la lumière.

Sans déplier ses ailes, la bestiole émit un petit bruit plaintif, comme si elle l'enjoignait de le laisser dormir en paix. Roxas songea qu'il était peut-être plus confortable que le projecteur, et décida de la laisser là. Elle ne le gênait en rien – bien au contraire, c'était agréable de ne pas être tout seul, même si la compagnie n'avait guère de conversation – et elle n'aurait qu'à s'en aller quand bon lui semblerait.

Pendant ce temps, derrière les lourds rideaux noirs, Axel s'était appuyé contre la petite table et y avait prélevé un objet. C'était un petit dôme de verre dans lequel se trouvait une miniature de l'arbre coloré. Il la secoua et des flocons blancs s'agitèrent dedans.

- Oui, au moins ils ont applaudi, soupira-t-il pour lui-même, le regard mélancolique perdu dans les profondeurs de la boule à neige. Même s'ils n'ont rien compris… au prodigieux sortilège d'un bonhomme de neige… Quel dommage… !

**Je sais, c'est court et il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais je ne peux pas zapper des bouts d'histoire non plus. Et puis Roxas s'est fait un(e) copain/copine. Qui a une idée de nom pour la chauve-souris ? Parce qu'il va la garder **


	7. Skrik

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

**Bêta-Lecture** : Lyly u

**Rating** : T.

**And burn we will, until the day we die**

_skrik_

Roxas était anxieux, tandis qu'il arpentait les sombres ruelles désertes de Halloween en direction de la tour-laboratoire. Avec le recul, il craignait que la dose de cheval de Nocturnaline qu'il avait versé dans la soupe du docteur ne lui attire de graves ennuis – plus graves que de coutume. Il avait beau ne pas sentir la douleur, il redoutait la punition qui l'attendait…

En chemin, la chauve-souris s'était bien réveillée et lui voletait tout autour en grinçant sans cesse. Ses petits cris avaient quelque chose de comique et de distrayant, comme si elle essayait de lui parler et s'excédait de son incompréhension, et Roxas la baptisa du sobriquet de Skrik. Finalement, cette dernière sembla se lasser de son petit manège et revint se poser sur son épaule, s'aidant de ses ailes pour maintenir son équilibre. La regardant de près, Roxas lui trouva un museau pointu tel celui d'un chien minuscule, des gros yeux noirs et brillants et une fourrure rousse et douce d'aspect qui couvrait son petit corps. Ses ailes membraneuses repliées faisaient comme des accordéons.

Skrik s'envola à tire d'ailes lorsque Roxas atteignit l'entrée de la tour et il y pénétra seul, pas fort rassuré.

Laissons un peu notre homonculus au sort peu enviable qui l'attend et allons voir ce qui se passe du côté d'Axel.

Le Roi des Citrouilles était, lui, rentré depuis un long moment déjà, puisque sa propre maison se trouvait au centre de la Place de la Guillotine. Il avait emporté une grande partie de son « butin » de Noël et celui-ci se trouvait maintenant disséminé un peu partout dans son salon. L'arbre se dressait au centre, là où le plafond formait une pointe et était assez haut pour qu'il puisse y tenir debout, ses lumières étincelant et ses boules reflétant les lumières du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. L'entablement de celle-ci croulait sous les décorations : boules à neige, petites figurines représentant un gros bonhomme tout de rouge et de blanc vêtu et de petits personnages tels les lutins de la ville de Noël qu'il avait vus, les fameuses chaussettes géantes étaient épinglées sur le manteau de pierre sombre. Allongé devant le feu, enroulé dans un plaid en patchwork de couleurs vives, Axel lisait un gros volume intitulé « _Les Aventures de Rodolphe le Renne au Nez Rouge_ », d'imposantes piles d'ouvrages se dressant autour de lui en édifices improbables, un bonnet de nuit perché sur sa tête. La houppette qui en ornait le bout ne cessait de lui retomber en travers de la figure et il la rejeta d'un geste vif en laissant son livre tomber sur la pile de droite, l'air contrarié. Il en prit en autre dont la couverture en gros velours rouge annonçait mille et un contes de Noël mais le délaissa bien vite pour jeter un œil autour de lui à son intérieur transformé. Les guirlandes de rubans et de verdure frisaient la pièce entière, accrochées là où il avait trouvé moyen de le faire – sur un porte-torche crochu en fer forgé, dans la gueule d'une petite gargouille – et une araignée se tissait soigneusement une somptueuse toile en utilisant un fil lumineux qui traînait. Au pied de l'arbre, dans son panier nouvellement garni d'un large coussin à gros carreaux rouges et verts, Mog sommeillait, ses petits bras serrés autour d'une canne de Noël enrubannée de vert. Tout semblait… différent, mais il n'y avait aucune explication, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Les sourcils froncés, il fouilla dans une des piles de livres.

- Il y a forcément une façon logique d'expliquer cette fête _bizarre_…

Il finit par extraire du tas un énorme volume noir d'aspect très rébarbatif. La couverture s'ornait d'un éclair et d'un titre peu engageant, « _La Méthode Scientifique _». Axel ne l'en ouvrit pas moins avant de se plonger dans une lecture assidue, l'air très concentré, le bout de ses doigts osseux jouant distraitement avec le soyeux embrasse-pompon qui continuait de venir lui taquiner la joue…

Et passa la nuit.

L'aube trouva le docteur Vextenstein réveillé et d'une humeur exécrable. Roxas avait patiemment attendu qu'il revienne à lui, appréhendant sa réaction. Le docteur avait semblé parti pour lui passer le savon le plus mémorable de sa courte existence mais l'homonculus en avait été sauvé par la même chose qui le lui aurait valu : la dose de Nocturnaline versée dans la soupe de son créateur. Ce dernier s'était réveillé atteint d'une migraine si atroce que le moindre bruit le faisait grimacer. Il avait donc ordonné sèchement à Roxas de lui préparer une poche de glaçons qui appuya contre son crâne avant d'escorter la poupée dans sa chambre.

La chambre de Roxas était en fait la plus grande pièce de la tour, car elle servait également de réserve. Une immense fenêtre barrée donnait sur l'extérieur, à une hauteur effrayante. Un lit occupait le pan de mur à droite de l'ouverture mais la plus grande partie de l'espace était occupé par les stocks du scientifique. Matières premières et produits chimiques s'alignaient sur des rayonnages dans des boîtes et des bocaux étiquetés avec soin.

L'homonculus regarda d'un air boudeur son créateur refermer sur lui la grande porte.

- Tu m'as empoisonné pour la dernière fois, ingrate créature, déclara-t-il en disparaissant derrière l'épais panneau de métal.

La barre qui le fermait tomba lourdement en place, le condamnant dans un fracas qui retentit dans toute la tour, arrachant au docteur une grimace de douleur. Il rajustait la poche de glaçons sur son crâne quand on sonna à la porte.

- Oooohhhhhhhhhhh, ma tête, gémit-il en s'approchant de la balustrade. Entrez, voyons c'est ouvert.

Pendant ce temps-là, de l'autre côté de la porte, Roxas râlait sur son lit en écoutant d'une oreille distraite son maître pester. Un sourire vint occuper son visage lorsqu'il entendit soudain un grincement à présent familier.

Skrik venait d'entrer en passant entre le barrant qui fermaient la fenêtre et voletait tout autour de la pièce. Roxas lui tendit son bras et elle vint s'y percher, s'aidant de ses ailes repliées pour maintenir son équilibre.

Roxas caressa sa petite tête couverte de fourrure.

- Tu vas rester avec moi maintenant, copine ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Skrik grinça doucement en le regardant, la tête un peu penchée. Elle semblait s'excuser de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il disait et de ne pouvoir répondre.

La sonnerie à la porte d'entrée la fit dégringoler de surprise. Roxas la rattrapa mais elle s'envola et se mit à tourner au plafond, manifestement à la recherche d'un perchoir plus adapté à ses besoins. Finalement elle fixa son choix sur un tuyau qui semblait lui convenir et entreprit de s'envelopper confortablement dans ses ailes, regardant distraitement Roxas bondir de son lit en entendant le docteur s'adresser à leur invité.

- Axel Flurrington. Je suis en haut, mon garçon !

La poupée avait déjà l'oreille collée à la porte, et son cœur se mit à battre une chamade saccadée lorsqu'il entendit la voix du Roi des Citrouilles qui répondait :

- Docteur ! J'ai besoin de vous emprunter votre équipement !

Roxas entendit le bruit du fauteuil roulant qui s'éloignait de sa porte.

- Mon équipement ? Vraiment, et pour quoi faire ?

- J'ai l'intention de me livrer à toute une série d'expériences.

Axel semblait très excité par cette perspective. Roxas pressa davantage son oreille contre la porte.

- Des expériences ? Répéta le scientifique.

L'idée l'enchantait manifestement, songea Roxas par devers lui, et sans surprise.

- Sais-tu que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? Continuait son créateur.

- Bien sûr, répondit docilement la voix de l'épouvantail.

- Suis-moi dans mon laboratoire, tu y trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut…

Les pas et les voix allèrent en diminuant jusqu'à ce que Roxas entende la porte du laboratoire se refermer sur eux.

- Mmmmmh, musa-t-il. Des expériences ?

Il adressa un regard interrogateur mais celle-ci, confortablement blottie dans ses ailes, suspendue à son tuyau, ne lui répondit que d'un grincement ensommeillé. Roxas la laissa s'endormir en paix et se tourna plutôt vers les fournitures de secours du Docteur Vexenstein.

Roxas était loin d'être ignorant des questions scientifiques, et plus précisément en matière de chimie. Si le Docteur l'avait avant tout créé pour être une paire de mains et de jambes à tout faire, il n'avait jamais perdu de vue les bénéfices qu'il pouvait tirer de l'intelligence qui lui était survenue. Roxas lui servait d'assistant depuis des mois, et c'était lui qui avait fait la plupart du rangement de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait observé avec attention les expériences de son créateur et puisqu'il avait du temps devant lui et tout le matériel nécessaire, il décida de tenter quelque chose. Il commença par trier les alambics, les pieds et les creusets et nettoya soigneusement ceux dont il allait se servir. Puis il sélectionna scrupuleusement ses ingrédients, étudiant longuement chaque étiquette. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand il commença les premiers tests, s'arrêtant toutes les deux minutes pour prendre des notes, recommençant cent fois.

Vers la fin de la journée, il commença à jeter des coups d'œil vers la maison d'Axel, perchée si haut qu'elle se voyait même de là. La lumière s'y alluma et de temps en temps, une ombre passait devant la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire quand l'homonculus, satisfait des résultats obtenus sur base de ses tests, entama la création de ce qui devait être le produit final. Skrik s'était réveillée depuis un moment déjà mais elle restait suspendue à son tuyau sans bouger ni grincer, comme si elle avait compris qu'il avait besoin de se concentrer.

Malgré le soin de sa compagne pour ne pas le déranger, l'homonculus dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir au résultat escompté. Il versa le liquide rouge sombre dans une bouteille qu'il scella aussitôt, puis l'observa avec une attention passionnée. Quelques secondes après, le liquide vira au rouge vif, un peu luminescent. La luminosité du produit s'évanouit puis revint, encore et encore, comme un battement de cœur et Roxas réprima un cri de triomphe. Il avait réussi ! Skrik émit un petit grincement comme pour rappeler sa présence. Roxas s'épanouit.

- Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à…

Il arracha une feuille à son bloc-notes, prit son crayon et…

… resta suspendu au dessus du papier vierge un long moment sans trouver quoi écrire. Eût-il eut le sang nécessaire à cela qu'il se serait empourpré du coup au front. Que pourrait-il bien lui _écrire_ ? Finalement, il coucha quelques mots, puis une ligne puis deux et plia le message. Il le déposa avec la bouteille dans un petit panier et se tourna vers la chauve-souris qui l'observait toujours, l'air intrigué.

- Tu veux m'aider ? Demanda-t-il

Il alla ouvrir la grille qui fermait sa fenêtre et celle-ci s'ouvrit largement, comme une immense gueule sur la nuit noire. Au loin, la lumière brillait toujours à la fenêtre d'Axel. Roxas tendit le panier à Skrik et lui montra l'extérieur. Elle grinça et déploya ses ailes, s'en allant voleter à l'extérieur. Il lui tendit le panier et elle attrapa son anse entre ses pattes puis resta là à l'observer, dans l'expectative.

Roxas regarda le gouffre noir qui s'ouvrait sous l'ouverture. Il n'avait pas peur, puisqu'il n'aurait pas mal, et son abdomen était suffisamment rembourré pour que son cœur ne prenne aucun choc. Il craignait par contre de ne pas retrouver tous ses membres dans le noir. Finalement, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre d'Axel et vit sa silhouette se découper en ombre chinoise sur la lumière – sans doute faisait-il les cent pas.

Roxas baissa les paupières et se jeta dans le vide.

La chute fut dure. Il sentit ses coutures craquer sous le choc et la plupart de ses membres se disloquèrent mais heureusement, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, rien ne manquait à l'appel. Skrik descendit le rejoindre avec le panier, l'air inquiète, mais Roxas la rassura d'un sourire avant de commencer à se rassembler. Il lui fallût un quart d'heure pour se recoudre entièrement, mais il perdit quelques minutes à défaire et refaire des points après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait recousu sa jambe droite à la place de la gauche. Après quoi il reprit le panier à la chauve-souris et se mit en route vers la Place de la Guillotine, suivi de Skrik.

Remontons le temps de quelquesd'un après-midi et allons voir ce qui tenait Axel occupé depuis de si longues heures. Il était rentré de chez le professeur avec une lourde sacoche noire et une petite caisse remplie de substances chimiques. Il avait installé son petit laboratoire d'appoint sur une table, sortant de la sacoche tout un assortiment d'instruments compliqués – microscope, bec Benson, alambic, etc. il avait ensuite commencé à faire une foule de tests sur ce qu'il avait ramené de la ville de Noël, et rapidement, jouets et décorations avaient perdu leur caractère joyeux ou leurs jolies couleurs.

Plusieurs des boules étincelantes finirent réduites en poussière pour êtres passées au microscope ou mélangées à des liquides censés révéler des propriétés cachées. Ces mêmes produits transformèrent en une espèce de lacets blancs et tout mous plusieurs cannes en bonbon avant qu'il n'arrête, car Mog semblait s'être pris de passion pour ces petits objets et il ne voulait pas l'en priver. Il disséqua animaux et peluches et jouets, brisa deux boules à neige pour en étudier les composantes séparément, et des napperons en papiers aux motifs inquiétants, des baies de houx, des miettes des pains d'épices et des aguilles de pin jonchaient toute la table et un peu la pièce, aussi.

Axel obtenait beaucoup de résultats, tous très intéressants, mais il n'y voyait qu'encore moins clair.

Pour l'heure, debout devant un immense tableau noir, il se livrait à une série d'interminables calculs très complexes basés sur les notes qu'il avait gribouillées sur une demi-douzaine de feuilles.

- Alors, voyons… La racine carrée du vingt-cinq décembre multipliée par douze marrons chauds plus un Perce-oreille égale… Noël ?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, dubitatif, tâchant un peu plus de craie ses cheveux rouges qui semblaient déjà comme saupoudrés de farine. Il fut tiré de son marasme par du bruit à sa fenêtre.

Il eut la surprise d'y découvrir une chauve-souris chargée d'un panier. Étonné et curieux, il alla ouvrir et prit le colis. La chauve-souris s'en fut aussitôt, descendant en piqué vers le sol. La suivant du regard, Axel eut la surprise de découvrir au pied de la façade de sa maison l'homonculus du docteur Vexenstein, Roxas.

La poupée sembla très embarrassée d'être vue. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel Axel répondit, toujours étonné. Il se détourna un instant pour regarder le contenu de la corbeille. Une bouteille remplie d'un liquide rougeoyant et un papier plié en quatre.

Axel se pencha à la fenêtre pour remercier l'homonculus de son attention, mais Roxas n'y était plus. Déçu plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendu, l'épouvantail se détourna et s'intéressa au panier. Il ignorait ce que contenait la bouteille, aussi déplia-t-il d'abord le papier.

_C'est de l'eau de feu perpétuel. Je l'ai faite pour toi en espérant qu'elle puisse t'être utile de quelque façon que ce soit. Bonne chance avec Noël. _

_Roxas_

Axel regarda la bouteille avec un étonnement redoublé. De l'eau de feu perpétuel ?

Il farfouilla dans un meuble et en sortit une vasque de pierre. Il brisa le scellé en cire de la bouteille et ôta le bouchon pour en déverser le contenu dans le récipient. Aussitôt qu'il entra en contact avec l'air, ce dernier s'enflamma. L'épouvantail dégagea un peu de place afin de pouvoir placer le brasier au milieu de la table, et s'assit en face pour le regarder, le menton appuyé dans ses mains. Si c'était vraiment de l'eau de feu perpétuel, ces flammes-là ne s'éteindraient tant qu'elles auraient de l'oxygène à brûler. Il songea que pendant des siècles il s'était vu de cette façon, comme un feu qui ne s'éteindrait jamais, mais il ne s'en était pas moins retrouvé à l'état de simple braise pendant longtemps. La vue du petit foyer le réchauffa agréablement. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti et découvrant Noël, mais c'était bon quand même.

Roxas avait prix la poudre d'escampette après qu'Axel l'eut vu, mortifié de s'être fait surprendre. Mais il lui avait fait signe et souri. Son cœur s'était lancé dans une course folle et il s'était purement et simplement enfui dès qu'Axel avait disparu. Il avait couru pour sortir de la ville, jusqu'au Mont Spirale, Skrik à sa suite.

La chauve-souris s'accrocha à une branche rachitique tandis qu'il s'asseyait au pied d'une pierre tombale.

Roxas ne voulait plus retourner au laboratoire. Sa décision était prise, même s'il savait qu'elle serait difficile à tenir. Il n'était pas aisé de se cacher de qui que ce fut à Halloween, qui était une petite ville, et il ne pouvait attendre d'aide de personne puisqu'il appartenait réellement au docteur Vexenstein. Bien sûr il pourrait dormir dehors, mais pas indéfiniment. Les nuits tendaient à être glaciales à cette époque de l'année, mais il ne craignait pas le froid puisqu'il ne pouvait ni le sentir ni tomber malade. Le problème venait plutôt de l'humidité nocturne. Que se passerait-il s'il se mettait à _pourrir_ ? Si son cœur _rouillait_ ?

Soupirant, il se réconforta en évoquant le souvenir du sourire d'Axel. Il cueillit un chardon qui poussait là et commença à en arracher les feuilles. Il n'avait jamais cette expression sur le visage de l'épouvantail avant. Se serait-il pu que… ?

Une torpeur soudaine le saisit, familière, et il n'y résista pas. Il s'adossa plus confortablement à la sépulture et s'efforça de se vider l'esprit, laissant venir la vision. Un instant plus tard, le chardon effeuillé se mit à tourner et à se transformer dans sa main.

De verte, la tige devint brune et des petites branches poussèrent. La fleur se mua en une brillante étoile jaune, les ramures se couvrirent d'aiguilles minuscules et de petites lumières colorées, puis cela arrêta de tourner.

L'homonculus admira l'arbre de Noël miniature. C'était une réplique parfaite de celui qu'Axel leur avait montré, avec ses décorations et ses couleurs vives. Un présage en rapport avec Noël ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas leur fête, et mis à part la lubie d'Axel elle n'avait rien à voir avec Halloween alors où était l'utilité d'une prémonition qui ne les concernait en rien ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand l'arbre se remit à tourner derechef et prit brusquement feu. Roxas était suffisamment habitué à ses visions pour ne pas craindre de se brûler mais il s'écarquilla néanmoins d'horreur. Les flammes lui léchèrent les doigts sans y causer le moindre dégât, jusqu'à ce que le joli rameau soit totalement calciné et réduit à un bout de bois tordu et tout noir.

Roxas le laissa tomber, le cœur battant d'angoisse. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il tourna la tête en direction de la Place de la Guillotine. Dominant le reste de la ville, la maison du Roi des Citrouilles se voyait jusque là et il pouvait constater que les fenêtres étaient toujours éclairées.

À cet instant, Roxas commença à craindre qu'Axel ne fasse une bêtise en se passionnant pour cette fête. Quelque chose qui pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences si on le laissait faire. Le mauvais pressentiment qui pesait sur sa poitrine semblait aller bien au-delà de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea vers les grilles qui encerclaient la plaine. Il les longea, observant plusieurs des petits mausolées qui s'y trouvaient, et s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux, en ouvrit les portes et s'y faufila.

Cette tombe-là n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle servait en réalité de passage vers le Cimetière du Chat. C'était un endroit presqu'à l'abandon, et relativement bien caché. Skrik se pendit à une nouvelle branche et le regarda examiner les tombes pendant un moment. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Pour des raisons évidentes, peu de sépultures étaient occupées à Halloween, vu que la plupart de ses occupants étaient soit morts, soit mort-vivants, soit pas vraiment vivants ou enfin immortels. Roxas s'introduisit dans un des petits caveaux et examina le cercueil qui s'y trouvait. Il était en bon état et sa garniture à peine moisie. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers les fenêtres éclairées de la maison d'Axel puis, avec un soupir, entra dans le cercueil et tira le couvercle sur lui.

Il craignait que quelque chose n'arrive, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus…

**Merci à Epsylon pour son idée de nom. Le mot « Skrik » signifie "cris" en Norvégien. Bien trouvé. **


	8. Something's Up

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

**Bêta-Lecture** : Shangreela

**Rating** : T.

**And burn we will, until the day we die**

_Something's Up_

Le lever du soleil sur Halloween trouva Roxas bien éveillé, occupé à faire les cent pas dans le Cimetière du Chat. Agité, il ne cessait de triturer le chardon fané qui l'avait empêché toute la nuit de trouver le sommeil. Les visions n'étaient que des visions et la fleur n'avait changé d'aspect que pendant sa transe, pour revenir à la normale aussitôt qu'il en était sorti. Elle faisait grise mine, d'avoir été cueillie d'abord, et d'avoir été ainsi malmenée.

Il était terriblement anxieux. Il savait faire la différence entre les prémonitions et les rêves et il savait que ce qu'il avait vu était un présage, quelque chose de dangereusement réel. Debout avant le soleil, il avait pu voir dans la pénombre qui précède l'aube que les fenêtres d'Axel étaient toujours éclairées et il l'avait vu passer devant. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, cela l'inquiétait. Bien sûr, l'épouvantail n'avait pas _réellement besoin_ de dormir, mais Roxas trouvait ça alarmant, malgré tout. Le soir du rassemblement, Il lui avait semblé à la fois fébrile et un peu égaré, comme s'il ne parvenait pas lui-même à appréhender l'ampleur des évènements. L'homonculus se reprochait cette pensée, mais il se disait qu'avant, Axel était triste et qu'il s'ennuyait, mais qu'au moins il n'était pas en danger – lui ou les autres. Comment savoir si sa vision ne concernait que le Roi des Citrouilles, que la menace ne pesait pas sur toute la ville ? Quels malheurs cette découverte allait-elle entraîner ?

Excédé, il jeta par terre la fleur flétrie et soupira. Il n'était pas revenu sur sa décision de ne plus retourner au laboratoire, et ne comptait pas le faire. Ça signifiait qu'il allait devoir rester caché là un moment avant de retourner en ville, car le docteur Vexenstein allait le chercher absolument partout, une fois qu'il se serait aperçu de son absence. Ce qui, si ce n'était déjà fait, n'aurait su tarder...

Roxas ne se trompait pas. Un Peu plus tôt, à peu près au même moment où il s'était mis à faire les cent pas tout autour du petit cimetière, son érudit créateur manoeuvrait sa chaise jusqu'à la porte de la réserve qui lui servait de chambre, une lanterne à la main.

- Roxas ? Fit-il de sa voix grinçante, l'air accommodant. Allons-tu peux sortir maintenant. Si tu promets de te comporter...

Le docteur Vexenstein arrêta de parler en entrant dans la pièce. Levant sa lanterne, il regarda autour de lui : le lit était vide et n'avait pas été défait, et du matériel était disposé sur une table, mais il n'y avait personne en vue.

- Roxas ? Appela-t-il, incrédule. Roxas ?!

Puis il vit que la grande grille était ouverte et que la fenêtre béait vers l'extérieur, comme une immense gueule donnant sur le petit matin. Le savant en balança sa lanterne de rage, l'envoyant exploser sur le sol de pierre dans un flamboiement vif et bref, puis elle s'éteignit.

- **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** ! Hurla-t-il, si fort qu'on l'entendit jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville et que le maire en dégringola de son lit de surprise, avant de s'en aller à quatre pattes récupérer sa perruque qui avait roulé son un meuble. **OU EST-IL ?!**

Trois jours passèrent. Roxas ne quitta pas un fois le Cimetière du Chat, avec Skrik pour seule compagnie, la nuit, et ses inquiétudes et ses extrapolations le jour. Quand le soir tombait, il regardait en direction de la vie, plissant ses paupières en tissu pour mieux voir, et à chaque fois, il voyait que de la lumière brûlait chez Axel. Il finit par penser que c'était peut-être l'eau de feu qu'il lui avait offerte qui éclaira en permanence ses fenêtres, mais il voyait régulièrement sa silhouette se découper sur la lumière, passant et repassant, faisant les cent pas.

Le soir du deuxième jour, Roxas se demanda s'il était possible que le pensée qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil et à arpenter toute la surface praticable à sa disposition lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit.

Le soir du troisième jour, il se mit à pleuvoir. Il tomba des trombes d'eau, au point que Roxas s'abrita à l'intérieur du cercueil car la violence de l'averse était telle que les gouttes d'eau l'éclaboussaient en s'écrasant sur le sol du mausolée. Cloîtré dans la boîte, seul toute la nuit, il lui sembla revoir encore et encore le joli arbre miniature qui tournait devant ses yeux, lentement, en étincelant, puis prendre feu et se ratatiner et noicir avant de reprendre son aspect brillant et coloré, et cela recommençait.

Le matin du quatrième jour, l'homonculus sortit du cercueil fermement décidé à se rendre en ville. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son créateur aurait renoncé à le retrouver pour le moment, car il fallait absolument qu'il parle avec Axel. Il se doutait que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais il ne trouverait certainement pas de solution en restant terré dans une tombe.

« Pas facile » était un euphémisme, il s'en rendit vite compte. En remontant la rue vers la Place de la Guillotine, il vit que l'endroit était noir de monde, à tel point qu'approcher la maison de l'épouvantail était tout simplement impossible, car ceux qui en étaient les plus proches se pressaient contre les grilles. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter du comportement d'Axel, mais était-ce étonnant ? Il était l'âme et le coeur de la ville et le maire ne faisait rien sans lui demander d'abord son avis. Si Axel disparaissait, Halloween cessait de vivre, comme une fleur privée de soleil...

Il y avait trois jours qu'Axel tournait en rond dans son salon comme un lion en cage, sous le regard fantomatique de Mog dont le panier était la seule chose à ne pas être encombrée de décorations de Noël ou bien couverte – en partie du moins – de débris. Après son retour du laboratoire et la série d'expérience qui s'en était suivie, il n'avait pu admettre l'échec : il ne comprenait pas, et il voulait comprendre. Il y avait tant de choses qui lui échappaient, et ce malgré ses efforts incessants. Le tableau noir était blanc de craie, effacé et recouvert d'équations encore et encore, sans parvenir à trouver une conclusion logique : chaque fois qu'il lui semblait toucher du doigt une ébauche de solution, elle s'évaporait comme un flocon de neige tombant sur des braises.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Noël lui avait empli le crâne, bourdonnant comme un essaim mouvant d'abeilles furieuses. Tout allait trop vite, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui échappait, et pourtant il devait bien y avoir quelque chose ! C'était comme un souvenir oublié depuis longtemps, enfoui tout au fond de sa mémoire, qu'il parvenait à entrevoir une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne disparassie à nouveau, plus loin hors de sa portée qu'avant. Des jours et des nuits entières à scruter les objets qu'il avait ramenés, à essayer de trouver la signification cachée dans tout ce bric-à-brac démantelé, pulvérisé, répandu à travers la pièce. Poupées, jouets, breloques et lumières, autant de pièces d'un puzzle dont il ne parvenait pas à deviner le motif et qu'il ne pouvait donc assembler. Le secret était trop bien dissimulé, enfoui et enfermé derrière une porte dont il n'avait pas la clé, et pourtant...

L'énigme avait beau le mettre au supplice, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer toutes ces choses ! Il était encore plus passionné qu'il ne l'avait été le premier jour. Sa chevelure rouge écarlate était poudrée de poussière blanche, son costume fripé, ses yeux fatigués de ne s'être pas fermé depuis tout ce temps, mais comment aurait-il pu ? Il y avait tant à regard, tant à lire ! Il avait appris par coeur tous les chants et les contes de Noël qu'il avait pu trouver et pouvait les réciter d'une traite sans faire la moindre erreur, il s'y était exercé avec soin, mais ça ne l'avait pas plus avancé que ça... Les livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur les meubles et sur le sol, certains encore ouverts et d'autres empilés à la va-vite, dans un désordre très similaire à celui qui régnait dans son crâne. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était trop pleine de mots, des pharses, d'images et d'idées qui ne voulaient pas s'assembler et qu'elle allait finir par éclater sous la pression.

Mais ce matin-là, alors qu'il se sentait parti pour une nouvelle journée à s'arracher les cheveux et à avoir envie de se taper la tête dans les murs pour essayer de caler tout ce qu'il y avait dedans, de l'immobiliser pour pouvoir l'examiner en paix, il se passa quelque chose.

Mog quitta son panier, abandonnant ses précieuses cannes en bonbon – seuls vestiges intacts de ce qu'Axel avait ramené de Noël – et vola jusqu'au bureau de son maître. Enfoui sous tous les napperons que ce dernier avait taillé, les feuilles de houx, les épines de sapins, les morceaux de papier cadeau et un verre de lait de poule, il y avait quelque chose d'oublié. Quelque chose qui comptait, pourtant, mais qu'Axel avait perdu de vue.

C'était un portait de lui dans un petit cadre en bois, il se tenait sur la crète du Mont Spirale, brandissant une citrouille taillée qui arborait le même sourire menaçant que le sien.

- Kupokupo ? Appela-t-il, et le roi des citrouilles se détourna du tableau noir pour le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mog ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il reçu le cadre et le regarda d'un air perplexe pendant que le petit fantôme voletait près de lui. Puis l'expression de son visage changea, lentement, un immense sourire venant étirer sa bouche.

- Mais oui... murmura-t-il. C'est évident !

Abandonnant là ses équations savantes et tout le reste, il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement les tiroirs de son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il y trouve une feuille de papier très fin. S'asseyant, il plaqua la feuille contre le portait et se mit à dessiner.

Roxas avait repéré Demyx, perché sur un des murs qui enclosaient la Place de la Guillotine. Il s'y était hissé pour le rejoindre. Le lorialet l'avait salué d'un doux sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Roxas.

- Axel s'est enfermé chez lui depuis la réunion, et plus personne ne l'a vu. Il ne répond pas à la porte et ils sont inquiets.

Il avait dit ça d'un air très détaché, comme si ça ne le concernait pas, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Demyx ne se sentait jamais concerné par grand chose.

- Il y en a qui se demandent s'il va ressortir un jour, s'il n'est pas...

- Mort ?

L'usage d'un tel mot était étrange. Dans la ville de Halloween, tant de gens étaient morts ! Y compris Axel, d'ailleurs. Pouvait-il encore mourir ? Pour de bon ? Roxas était content d'avoir passé tout ce temps dans le Cimetière du Chat car les habitants, agglutinés sur la place, n'avaient pas pu voir qu'il passait devant ses fenêtres la nuit. Les avant-toits les leur cachaient.

Découragé, Roxas s'accouda à ses genoux et posa son menton dans ses mains, soupirant. Comment allait-il pouvoir parler à Axel s'il restait enfermé chez lui ? Il ne pouvait même pas approcher sa maison ! Peut-être pourrait-il lui envoyer un message grâce à Skrik, mais ce serait...

Soudain, le brouhaha qui s'élevait de la foule fut interrompu par le bruit d'un battant qui s'ouvrait à la volée, suivi d'un hurlement qui fit lever toutes les têtes.

- **EURÊKA !**

C'était la voix d'Axel. Il était hors de vue pour ceux qui étaient vraiment près de la maison, mais Roxas était Demyx le virent sortir la tête par la fenêtre ouverte.

- **Cette année, c'est nous qui allons célébrer Noël !**

Sa déclaration résonna un instant dans le silence, puis la foule éclata en vociférations de joie. Demyx n'exprima rien d'autre que son habituelle indifférence mélancolique, et Roxas, lui, se sentit horriblement seul. Au milieu de toute cette liesse, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le seul à avoir cette impression qu'un pavé venait de lui tomber au fond de l'estomac ?

Sa vision allait se réaliser. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de l'empêcher. Mais comment ?


	9. Christmas assignments

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

**Bêta-Lecture** : Shangreela

**Rating** : T.

**And burn we will, until the day we die**

_Christmas Assignments_

Axel avait établi une espèce de quartier général dans le hall de l'hôtel de ville, et recevait l'un après l'autre tous les habitants de la ville. La file s'étirait sur des dizaines de mètres, et avançait lentement. Roxas, qui se tenait derrière Demyx, se serait rongé les ongles s'il en avait eu. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise d'être là, au milieu de tous les autres, il aurait préféré ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Patience, mes amis ! Résonna la voix du Maire, amplifiée par son mégaphone, par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant. Axel à une tâche pour chacun de vous.

Il se tut en instant avant de reprendre :

- Docteur Vexenstein ! Nous sommes prêts à vous confier votre mission ! Docteur Vexenstein ? Laissez passer le docteur Vexenstein !

Roxas sentit son cœur mécanique rater un battement, puis un autre lorsque le son familier de la chaise roulante lui parvint. Il s'accroupit, anxieux, priant pour que son créateur ne le voie pas. Il avait déjà fait des « fugues », mais jamais il n'avait disparu pendant aussi longtemps.

Entre les jambes de Demyx – qui ne s'était même as aperçu de son comportement – il vit passe le scientifique qui scrutait les alentours en avançant, mais la voix pressante de Marluxia le poussa à accélérer avant qu'il ait pu le voir.

L'homonculus attendit quelques instants avant de s'autoriser un soupir de soulagement et de se relever. L'attente allait être longue…

Pendant ce temps là, je me trouvais à l'intérieur avec les autres vampires. Axel venait de me confier un livre de contes de Noël et m'avait chargé d'en faire des adaptations, façon Halloween. J'attendais avec mes compagnons que Xemnas ait terminé. Axel était en train de lui montrer une poupée – toute rose et très bizarre – qui, quand il l'inclinait, ouvrait la bouche et disait « _Maaaman~ !_» d'une voix parfaitement horripilante.

- Incroyable, commenta Xemnas en s'inclinant sous son ombrelle noire pour voir de plus près cette curiosité. Quel genre d'enfant peut faire un bruit pareil ?

L'épouvantail gloussa, sans répondre.

- Pourriez-vous l'améliorer ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

- Aucun problème !

Nous partîmes en emportant ce qu'on nous avait confié, laissant la place au docteur Vexenstein qui venait d'arriver.

- Docteur ! Dit Axel, pétulant, en se précipitant vers lui pour l'accueillir. Merci d'être venu !

Le scientifique se contenta de hocher la tête, sèchement. Il était encore très contrarié par la disparition de sa créature, et commençait à penser qu'elle devait être quelque part, cassée, peut-être irrécupérable.

Au fond de la pièce s'élevait un énorme monticule d'objets divers, et l'épouvantail alla fouiller dedans. Il en extirpa en livre qu'il ouvrit et montra au docteur une gravure représentant un véhicule monté sur des espèces de lattes recourbées, et tiré par des créatures maigres et cornues. Ce qui était représenté se découpait en ombres chinoises sur un ciel bleu étoilé.

- J'ai besoin de ces monstres, dit-il avec entrain.

Oubliant un instant ses sombre préoccupations, le docteur se pencha sur le livre.

- Mmmmmmmmmh, fit-il, appréciateur. Il aimait assez les silhouettes aigues et les cornes des choses qui prenaient leur envol sur l'image. Cela pourrait être un projet intéressant.

Il prit le livre des mains d'Axel.

- Leur conception sera un véritable jeu d'enfant… si je puis dire, dit-il en regardant avec un ricanement le tas de jouets derrière Axel.

- Merci d'avance ! lui dit l'épouvantail en le regardant s'éloigner en se grattant le cerveau. Mais le docteur pensait déjà mécanique, équations et électricité, et ne l'entendit pas.

Pendant ce temps là, debout sur l'estrade, un long parchemin dans une main, une plume dans l'autre, les doigts et le nez tâchés d'encre noire, Marluxia récitait un discours.

- Ce sera le Noël le plus effrayant de l'univers ! Déclama-t-il avec conviction, sa face contente plus souriante que jamais.

Mais Axel se tourna vers lui, une moue réprobatrice sur le visage.

- Noooon, Marluxia ! Le plus _joyeux_ !

La tête du maire pivota et sa face contrariée apparut. Il se gratta la joue, étalent de l'encre sur son visage gris.

- Mmmmmh… Ce sera le Noël le plus joyeux de l'univers…, répéta-t-il, l'air dubitatif.

Il se pencha sur sa feuille pour raturer le passage en question mais fut interrompu car soudain, il reçut un os, un caillou et une balle en pleine figure. Il poussa un cri perçant, son chapeau tomba par terre avec sa perruque et l'araignée qu'il avait au col se mit à courir dans tous les sens, prise de panique. Il se pencha par-dessus son pupitre, les yeux lançant des éclairs, pour voir qui avait osé attenter à sa personne.

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?! S'exclama-t-il en découvrant trois gamins masqués, deux garçons en une fille.

- Jack nous a fait demander, dit celui qui portait un masque rouge de diable.

- Spécifiquement, ajouta la fille d'une voix monocorde. Son visage était également caché, et elle portait un chapeau de sorcière.

- En personne ! Renchérit le garçon qui portait un masque de squelette.

- Sei ! Se présenta le premier en se démasquant. Il était pâle et blond, un sourire arrogant et sûr de lui sur la figure.

- Fuu, dit posément la fille dont le visage était, en dessous du déguisement, aussi fixe et inexpressif qu'un masque.

- Rai ! Termina le dernier en enlevant son masque à son tour, dévoilant un visage large à la peau sombre et un sourire stupide.

- Axel, Axel ! Couina Marluxia dans son mégaphone. C'est la bande d'Oogie Boogie !

- Aaaaah, fit Axel en s'approchant. Vous voilà. Vous faites partie des meilleurs farceurs de Halloween, et j'ai une tâche très spéciale à vous confier. Une mission top secrète qui requière de l'ingéniosité, du savoir-faire, de la malice…

Le trio gloussa de plaisir et Axel se mit à leur hauteur, se lançant dans un conciliabule chuchoté. Marluxia, qui avait récupéré son chapeau, essaya d'entendre ce qui se disait. Comme il n'y parvenait pas, il tenta de se servir du mégaphone en le tenant à l'envers, mais celui-ci semblait bouché. Il y enfonça la main pour voir ce qui encombrait le conduit et l'en ressortit presque aussitôt, avec un sursaut. Son araignée de col – voilà où elle s'était cachée ! – lui avait mordu le doigt.

Malheureusement pour lui, le temps qu'il arrive à la détacher de son doigt et à la remettre en place, Axel avait terminé son petit briefing.

- Ceci doit bien entendu rester secret, ajouta-t-il simplement en se redressant. Ce qui veut dire, poursuivit-il en élevant la voix car les trois garnements tournaient déjà les talons pour s'en aller, que vous _laissez ce vaurien d'Oogie-Boogie en dehors de ça !_

Le trio fit volte-face et lui offrit trois mines innocentes assorties et peu crédibles.

- Comme tu voudras, Axel !

- Bien entendu, Axel.

- On n'oserait pas, Axel !

Et ils s'enfuirent en gloussant, pour mettre au point un plan afin de réaliser la tâche que le Roi des Citrouilles venait de leur confier.

Kidnapper le Perce-oreilles.

Axel les regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Sei, Fuu et Rai n'étaient pas exactement le genre de personnes sur qui on pouvait compter, mais sur ce coup-là il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils étaient roublards et doués, même s'ils avaient tendance à créer beaucoup de problèmes, et il avait besoin de ça pour le travail qu'il leur avait confié. Il n'était pas sûr que d'autres n'auraient pas désapprouvé cette idée…

Sur la Place de la Guillotine, Roxas attendait toujours que la file avance. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Axel…. Comment amener le sujet ? Arriverait-il seulement à parler ? Il se sentait toujours si intimidé en sa présence… et puis, que dirait-il si Axel lui parlait de sa visite nocturne, quelques jours plus tôt ?

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça se passerait bien…


End file.
